Blessed Union
by takabakirocks
Summary: It all starts with a silly horoscope...Heirs and Prodigies... The rich, famous and powerful all tied up in a string of fate. A story about AsamixAki's and AkaKuro's Family and their heirs...and GOM Kids too
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE PART I

Sometime in late November.

One fine Sunday afternoon at some penthouse in Shinjuku.

A certain golden eyed crimelord is having a relaxing time cuddling with his cute heavily pregnant kitten. With his swollen belly it gets harder for him to waddle around the house. The contraction, drowsiness, swollen feet and backache makes him loves to lay down on the couch while waiting for his husband to come home. With the nursery and baby preparation complete, there's not much to do than keeping the house spick and span and cooking dinner. With a housekeeper Asami hired recently and Kirishima always ready to help, a mother hen that he is, there's really nothing left for aki to do but practicing antenatal yoga, fiddling with his camera and watching telly just to kill the time.

Usually, his kitten loves to cuddle on the couch while watching some silly comedy show. But this time, he seems reading intently on the magazine he's currently holding. Curious, Asami asks "something got your attention, Kitten?"

Akihito looks up to his husband sparkly eyed and smiling wide, "Look at this, Asami!" finger pointing at the page he read. Turns out it's Oha Asa's daily horoscope,a special edition one..'Whatever that is' Asami thinks. Since when did his kitten interested in that kinda thing? Ah..probably pregnant brain, not that he's going to tell Akihito that..oh the feisty kitten will lash out, not good for his blood pressure with his due date approaching. Literally, he could give birth anytime now. That's why asami works from home since last week. Asami smirked and looks amusedly at Akihito.

"What?"Akihito pouts. "It contains the prophecy for children based on their birth month..And here..It says that babies, boys that is, whose born in Early December will have a bright future, unusual and interesting career. Destined to meet their soulmates early and their soulmates would be someone extraordinary..pure and one of a kind..Wow, couldn't expect any better than that".

As much as Asami admits its a good prophecy and how he loves seeing his kitten's excitement, he's a realist. But of course, with their power, wealth and social status, their son will be the best and have only the best of everything. He'll make damn sure of it.  
"As much a realist that i am Akihito, that is a wonderful prophecy.."Akihito nodded enthusiastically, his little kitten are so cute, Asami mused ."And i'm particularly interested in this part" Asami smirks devilishly while pointing at a particular section of the page. Akihito reads "for this prophecy to come true, the expectant mother should wear their zodiac's today's lucky items.. for Taurus, wear proof of love from your loved one..Ha! I already wear it everyday" says Akihito blushing and looking fondly at his ring finger.

How that excited Asami. "Yes, but i believe the more the better" Asami said.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"Akihito pales when he's being lifted by asami to the bedroom.

"The proof of love, i believe it calls for some bedroom action Kitten" Asami said while licking and nipping at aki's neck.

"PERVEEEEEEERRRRTT!" That's the last comprehensible sound heard before the door closed. Then moans and animalistic grunts heard across the penthouse.

-3 hours later-

Akihito laid on his back, body covered in hickeys, sweat and cum, panting. Cheeks blushes red, eyes closed relishing in the afterglow. "Damn bastard, have mercy for Gods sake! Does the fact that now i'm as big as a whale means nothing to you? Should you get your eyes checked?!"

"Fufufu...Kitten you should be more honest. I know how much you enjoyed it. Now that you have more of my proof of love on your body" Asami smiles indulgently to his kitten. If only his kitten knew, the fact that he sacrificed his oh so sexy body to conceive his heir, their lovechild, turns him on to no end. He would give his life to protect his husband and their children, his family.

"Now, up you go" Asami lifts his kitten bridal style to the bathroom for their relaxing shower session.

"Bastard!" so much for proof of love, that prophecy better damn be right, thought Akihito body finally relaxed leaning against his husband's chest in a massive tub full of warm water. Drifting to sleep while asami cleans and massages him.

-Early December-

It was a chilly winter morning when Akihito rouse from sleep feeling intense contraction. Hands on his stomach, he braces himself for the pain. Seconds later it vanishes and he breathes easy. Asami wakes from his slumber feeling Akihito moves and the sound of Akihito panting. Concerned, he put his hand above akihito's.

"Akihito, Are you okay? Is it the contraction?" Akihito nodded.

"Hold on, let me get you some water." Not long after, Asami holds the glass for Akihito to drink, after that he dabs tissue to wipe the sweat on akihitos forehead gently, he doesn't want to add more pain to his kitten. Trying to calm his husband, Akihito said that everything's allright, probably just their kid saying good morning. Then Akihito got up from bed to go freshen himself and that's when he see specks of slick and blood in his briefs. 'Oh My God!' Akihito inwardly exclaimed but also strangely excited. HE'S ABOUT TO SEE HIS BABY! Going back into the bedroom he tries to calm down before telling Ryuichi that it's probably time to prepare for labor.

'' Okay, let me make some calls first, go lay down while i prepare everything" Asami eyed his kitten making sure he's comfortable then go to the living room to call Kirishima and the hospital to prepare for their arrival. After that he picks up the bag Akihito prepared for this exact moment. Then, after checking everything is in order he guide Akihito to the car, then off they go to the hospital where everything is ready for their owner's wife.

-2 hours later-

In the delivery room, after one hour struggling, cries of pain, heavy but regulated breathing could be heard. Doctor's instruction to push occasionally heard. Holding Asami's hand in a vice grip that could crush the hardest stone, he push as hard as he can. Then there's the most beautiful sound they have ever heard. Their son has born. Closing his eyes, with a relieved sigh and smile on his face, he feels Asami kissed his forehead, his hands on his cheeks "Such a great mother you are kitten, I love you". Akihito leans on Asami's hand, stares at Asami and said I love you too. It's not everyday his emotionally constipated husband expresses his feelings with words, Akihito is glad he can express it just fine at important moments.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy" the doctor said. A smiling nurse hands the already cleaned baby to Akihito. Akihito eyed his newborn son with smile and happy tears on his eyes. Kissing his son and smelling his fresh baby scent then stares at Asami, he sees the look of happiness and pride on his face and is that watery eyes he sees?

"Hello Father, i look just like you" Akihito teasingly said while waving his son's little hand to Asami. With his black hair and golden eyes, the baby is asami's spitting image. Asami smiles and kiss their son then put them in a warm embrace. One of the nurse considerate enough to take pictures of their first family moments. That will be a parting gift for the family when it's time to bring the baby home. Asami holds his son for a little while until it's time for the nurse to bring his son to the baby room.

The Nurse guarded by Suoh goes to the baby room. Such proud uncles Kirishima and Suoh are. Now that Asami Reiji has born, Sion Corp's future is secured and is going to greater heights.

Hello, dear readers.. so this is a story about asa aki and akakuro's kids, but their parents will still be there through out the story..This is my first story ever, please kindly give me reviews..english is not my first language, so there will be errors, and lastly i do not own any Finder and Kuroko no Basuke's character...thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOGUE PART II**

Location : Akashi Manor in Kyoto

Time: midnight after seijuuro's birthday celebration, 20 December. 2 years after Reiji was born.

In a luxurious living room, half eaten birthday cake and two glass of half drank champagne neatly placed on top of an artistic end table. Soft music playing on the background. There are strewn clothes around the living room, one ripped red lacey lingerie among them. The fireplace, the only source of light in the room, illuminates two human figures right in the throes of passion.

"Sei...Ahh...Sei..juurou.." Kuroko arching his back, feeling extreme pleasure as Seijuuro set a punishing pace, thrusting between his legs.

"Yes, Love? Urgh...so tight..So good for me,Tetsuya" Akashi looks at his husbands flushed face, eyes full of fire and lust, grunting as he relentlessly assaulting kuroko's bundle of nerves. "Are you close? Me too". Hands then working to milk kuroko's leaking shaft.

Kuroko unable to answer since he's so close...So close to.."Arrrgh...!" Kuroko seeing stars as he cums all over Seijuuro's hand..His hole's twitching and clenching Seijuuro tight. Drown in the highest peak of pleasure, Seijuuro bit tetsuya's shoulder as he released his cum deep inside Kuroko. Seijuurou then kisses Tetsuya's lips passionately and still connected as he lay on his side, hugging kuroko. Hands intertwined on top of Tetsuya's belly.

"That was amazing, Tetsuya. What a perfect birthday gift, i couldn't be more pleased. Thank you" the sight of Tetsuya deliciously clad in a red lacy lingerie giving him lap dance and then sprawled on a white plush rug, his skin glowing lluminated by the warm light of the fireplace forever burned in his memory. Akashi's finger tracing the ring on Tetsuya's ring finger. Three years have passed since they exchange their eternal vow. How time flies.

"Then you should thank Kise kun for suggesting that..not the lap dance though.. it's always my pleasure to please you Sei" Tetsuya said while bushing.

"Oh, is that so?" Akashi raised his eyebrow " then again You always exceeds my expectation, Love" Akashi kissed Tetsuya's ring. Slowly, he pulls out of Tetsuya. Grabbing Tetsuya's ripped lingerie to wipe himself and kuroko clean. Kuroko turns and face Akashi.

"Sei, i still have one more present for you.." Kuroko's eyes filled with happiness but there's also some kind of hesitation. I wonder why that is, Seijuuro says inwardly. " Yeah? What is it, Love?"

"I'm pregnant, i'm 4 weeks along " kuroko said. Seijuroo couldn't be more surprised. He hugged Tetsuya so tight Tetsuya has to pat his back to remind him to let go..

"Tetsuya..you make me the happiest man on earth." Seijuuro said. Kissing tetsuya's forehead then he lay down on his back and let out a big sigh."Tetsuya, i never thought that we'll be blessed with child. Sometime in the future maybe...but Now..thing's couldn't be more perfect. Still, i can't help but feel nervous. What if i turn out to be like my Father? What if I make my son go through anything like i have? And in the world we're living in. Make no mistake, i'll do anything in my power to protect our family." Akashi closes his eyes, he hates to feel like this, to be so vulnerable in front of tetsuya. But turning to be like his father was one of the biggest fear Akashi has, not that he has many.

"Ssshh..Sei." Tetsuya grabs akashi's hand. He knows deep inside his husband's heart there are still scars of the past his father make him go through. That's why he's happy but also nervous of delivering the news to Seijuuro. "I'll be with you every step of the way. You will be a great father for our children. We will be great parents for our children. There is no way that you will turn out like your father. No way will I let you turn to be like him. The fact that you worry about it is a good sign that you won't repeat your father's way. Besides you turn out to be the Seijuurou I know and love and I can't be more grateful that you are the way you are."

Looking into his husbands clear blue eyes, Akashi felt relieved and strangely forgiven. He found new strength and determination. "What am I gonna do without you Tetsuya?" He hugs Tetsuya feeling peaceful and content.

"Oh, did i hear right? The great Akashi Seijuurou saying that." Tetsuya teased, trying to lighten up the mood "I'll be incomplete without you too you know. And now that we have a child, he'll need us to be united, more solid than ever."

"Yes, for our child" Akashi solemnly agreed. Suddenly he was pushed down, and straddled by kuroko.

"The thing about being pregnant is..i kinda wanted to always 'feel' you Sei" Tetsuya said with hooded eyes and pink blush on his cheeks. Akashi was amazed.. How can someone be so lustful and so cute at the same time, Seijuurou couldn't be happier. Tonight is perfect.

9 Months later 9th september

Kyoto international Hospital's entrance are filled with press and cameraman from news stations all over japan. Like flies to honey, they gathered to have a glimpse of the newly born heir of Akashi Corp. Some of them tried to sneak in but failed because of the the tight security from the hospitals and Akashi's private security guards. Still, they caught glimpses of celebrities and public figures alike going inside the hospital. Namely Kise Ryouta, former model turn successful entertainment agency owner and his wife the legendary actress Azumi Ryouko. Aomine Daiki, former Japan's Basketball national team and NBA player turns owner of several sports related business, has his own brand of sports attire, and his wife, the famous former gravure model Horikita Mai. Celebrity Doctor Midorima Shintarou and his husband Takao Kazunari. Kagami Taiga former Japan Basketball National team and NBA Player currently resides in Los Angeles, running family business, and his wife Kirara Azumi, socialite and owner of several prestigious art galleries. Murasakibara Atsushi, renowned pastry chef and have several chains of premium pastries, and also has his own brand of snacks and his husband the famous and beautiful interior designer Himuro Tatsuya. Half an hour later, Momoi Satsuki, successful entrepreneur of security and information technology industry, make an announcement to the press, that it is true that Akashi corps heir has born and all questions will be answered in a press conference held in Grand Majestic Hotel Kyoto at 13.00. Then the crowd of press dispersed.

At 13.00 press conference Grand Majestic hotel.

Akashi looking prideful and flawlessly elegant in his three piece suit, giving statements and answering questions with only the necessary and general information. He states that at 9.00 am his son, Yuuma Akashi was born in a normal delivery process. His son and husbands are healthy and resting peacefully. When the reporters asked did he cry when sees his son for the first time. He states that for him and his husband, this is obviously a great day with a lot of emotion. Words cannot describe. But they're all feeling good and looking forward to their family time together. All in all, it's a heartwarming and hopeful news for Japan and especially Japan's economy. Akashi Corps stocks price climb highest than ever before as a result. Masaomi Akashi couldn't be happier with this development. He is a proud and happy grandfather now. Kuroko Tetsuya has proven his worth to the Akashi Family.

Later that day, there are first pictures of Yuuma Akashi officially released by the Akashi Family in all the tv station in Japan and online news station. Many people coo as they saw pictures of the dollish baby, fair white skin, chubby pink cheeks, with heterochromatic eyes, one on the right a striking ruby red and the other soothing blue sky eyes, matching light blue hair and streaks of red hair on the right side of his fringe. On one of the photos, of the baby being held by Akashi Seijuuro and his husband Akashi Tetsuya beside him, it's easy to see that the baby is a perfect blend of both his parents.

Time of the press conference

Somewhere in high rise Tokyo.

Smoking while sitting on his leather office chair, A man in his three piece suit intently watching the news. Once the conference ends, he gave a sinister laugh, gritted his teeth and then throws the remote to the flat TV screen. Practically breaking it. His secretary in front of him flinched witnessing the sudden burst of emotion. He knows his boss is not a good person but usually he can retain his composure and tends to be manipulative and not openly violent..at least in the office. Wonder what is going on to bring about such a reaction.

'So the emperor has a successor now, my cute Tetsuya has given birth to a boy. Damn that Akashi. To hell with his smug face.' Inwardly fumed the man. Getting up from his seat, stomping on his cigarette butt. He walks out of the office, he has plans to make.


	3. Chapter 3 Condemned Prisoner

**CHAPTER III**

 **COMDEMNED PRISONER**

Location: Marunouchi, Tokyo

Time: shortly after Akashi's press conference

After seeing Akashi's press conference, the man known as Hanamiya Makoto furiously walk out of his office. His stunned secretary scurrying behind him, calling "H-Hanamiya Sama, y-you still have a m-meeting at 3 this afternoon, s-should I..."

"Cancel it! And clear all my schedule for today!" Makoto cuts the stuttering secretary. Fuck, he really needed a drink or a bottle. Anything else won't do. Happens everytime news about Tetsuya reach him. After going down 30 floors, he spotted his guard and driver welcoming him to the car, but he dismiss them and told them he'll drive the car himself. After that, he left the bowing driver and guards and drive away.

In the silence of his car, his mind can't help but reminisce the memory 5 years ago. The memory of the time he had with his sweet angel Tetsuya. Before everything turned into a mess. Before _he_ turned everything into a mess.

 **Flashback 7 years ago**

It all started with a spring breeze, at the start of school year. Freshman starts to roam everywhere around the campus, including one Kuroko Tetsuya, the petite cyan haired male just starting his study at Faculty of Education. Though he's usually invisible and thus ignored by people, for some people his hair makes him stuck out like a sore thumb. One of this few people are Hanamiya Makoto, a Tokyo University sophomore student. Also known as one of the Uncrowned King of Japan's basketball world and for some people who really knows him or his unlucky enemy, an Evil Genius.

He was leisurely reading at the library right next to the window with an unobstructed view of the campus entrance gate. By chance, a glimpse of blue caught his eyes, he narrowed his eyes a bit trying to look clearly while also trying to remember who exactly that person is. Since the blue hair looks familiar, he's sure he has seen it before. When the bluenette looks up ahead, Hanamiya had a full view of his face and that's when it struck him. That was his former opponent at Highschool Wintercup. One of the goody two shoes from Seirin. 'Kuroko Tetsuya was it?' He mused. Well well...looks like this year will not be as boring as the last, he smirked.

Since that day, his eyes automatically followed a blur of blue, not that it happens often since they happen to be on a different faculty. But still, when he saw them he can't help but observe the certain bluenette. His delicate girly face, stoic and unemotional, but when they do show emotion it's mesmerizing to behold. His smile that's only appeared as teenie tiny bit of twist on the corners of his pink lush lips. Even better looking than most of the girl's Hanamiya had tasted. Seems soft to look, to touch and most definitely sweet enough to ki...STOP! STOP! Stop that dangerous train of thought. HE's a guy For Gods Sake! He palmed his face. He merely observes him just to see the break of that stoic face, see what ticks him off and make him crumple his mask of a goody two shoes.

He continues silently observing the bluenette for months after. How he acts with other, how he helps other, how he treats kids, how selfless he is even to the one who ignored his existence. He works hard than anyone in everything he does. The more he knows how genuinely good kuroko is, the more he can tolerate him, no..not like..just tolerate (he tries to convince himself) but also the more it makes him hate himself. He knows he always does things on purpose, no moves gone wasted, hence no regrets afterwards. But this time it really makes him feel bad realizing the gap he has with Kuroko. Of course, it's not like he wants to be close to him. NO..NOT AT ALL!

Then one day, when he went to his usual place at the usual time to observe kuroko, he's nowhere to be seen. Right when he's wondering about kuroko's whereabout, he widens his eyes in surprise that the so called person is sitting right in front of him absorbed in his reading. It seems he notices Hanamiya's reaction and immediately greets him "Hello Senpai, I hope you don't mind me sitting here." He said with a blank face.

Hanamiya tried to mask his surprise "What?! You don't need my permission." Hearing that, kuroko is back to reading his book again. Silently Hanamiya observes Kuroko, the book he read, the expression he wore while enjoying his reading, the soft pink candy lips that he just bit a little with his pearly white teeth, it would be much better if it was Hanamiya's teeth biting his lips though. GOSH! He duck down to hide his blush pretending that he's trying to rest his head on the table. He's about to inwardly chided himself when Kuroko asked him "Ano... Senpai? Are you okay?"

Hanamiya looks up immediately, inwardly said this goody two shoes, what does it matter for him anyway? But the second he saw kuroko, while the face looks unemotional as usual the eyes spoke a different story. He saw genuine concern and worry and it shuts him up immediately. Kuroko really do care about him. He knows that Kuroko was kind to other people. But him?! Doesn't he hate him? Did he forget what happened in the past? What he did to him and his teammates?

"Senpai?" Kuroko asks again. Hanamiya realized he hasn't said anything for too long. He then said "Of course I'm fine..Why wouldn't I be?" He averted his eyes from Kuroko. Then the silent went on. But Kuroko won't let it be. "Senpai? Is there anything you want to say to me?"

That sure got Hanamiya's attention. What the hell?

"Senpai, i noticed that you are watching me from a distance. At first I thought it wasn't me since usually people won't see me. But after a while, i realize that you were really watching me. I'm guessing that you've been looking for me when you sat here today?" Kuroko inquired.

"What a conceited brat! Why would i look at you?" Hanamiya shrugs dismissively. Still not looking at Kuroko.

"Probably because you've got something to say to me? Do you have anything you want to ask me?" Kuroko stubbornly inquired. It ticks Hanamiya off, but he's curious of what Kuroko would say, so he randomly asked "Don't you hate me?"

"Hate you? Of course not. Why would I hate you? We barely even know each other." Kuroko's eyes widen in surprise.

"Bullshit! Just stop your pretentious act. Makes me wanna barf. If you hate me just say so. Don't you remember what i did to you? Should I give you more taste to remind you? Don't you even feel mad for Teppei? Your so called senpai and teammate?

To his surprise kuroko seems more sad than angry, looking straight into Hanamiya's eyes he said "Oh that, of course I remember.. Who wouldn't? Don't get me wrong, i'm mad because i hate the way you play and it caused senpai to be heavily injured. But to hate you? I don't know you enough for that. And i don't think Kiyoshi senpai hates you either"

"Hahaha..Like that makes any different. Man..You and your Seirin bunch are too high on rainbows and fairytales" He shook his head disbelieving kuroko's words.

"Of course it's different. Someone as intelligent as you should know what I mean. But i can't help but feel that you want me to hate you. Desperately. Do you? Why is that? Is there any reason to that? Are you perhaps feel bad or guilty about it? Do you feel like you should get punished or have negative consequences of your wrongdoings?"

Hanamiya is too shocked and at lost of what to say. That was so spot on even when he refused to acknowledge it. Kuroko then continued "If so, then you just proved my point. There's no reason for me to hate you. Only people with good conscience realize what they do wrong and feel bad about it. Sometimes they only did a mistake or made bad choices. What are humans without mistake? Probably, it will help if you apologize directly to Kiyoshi senpai, as for me as long as you change your ways and no repeat of past mistakes, then its water under the bridge. If that is all, I shall take my leave. I'll see you around, Senpai" Kuroko got up from his seat and left.

Hanamiya just stares at kuroko's retreating body. The realization that for the first time he met people who can talk back to him and made him speechless. A person who made him realize things he doesn't even want to admit. People who would look past his wrongdoings and won't just judge him from face value. A person who wants to understand him and see him as he is. All this realization makes him feel hopeful. Wait wait wait.. he shakes his head..hope for what? Argh! He doesn't really wanna think about that. Just maybe...Maybe his gap with kuroko is not that far away.

After that, they started to greet each other when they met and by 6 months time they really managed to do decent conversations, it's even considered enjoyable since kuroko is pretty much capable of engaging in many intelligent conversations with him. When talking to other people just exhausted him. All that small talk, it's too boring and tiresome. Sometimes they just read each other's book, finding themselves in companionable silence.

A year passed, they could be considered friends. A rather close one at that. Lunch at the canteen together when they met by chance, or go to Maji burger. Accompanying kuroko at the street ball court when kuroko is not with his GOM or Seirin friends. He deliberately avoids showing his friendliness with Kuroko in front of his friends. He doesn't like it and they wouldn't like it. Too troublesome also he doesn't want to show his dark side in front of Kuroko ever again. He doesn't even want Kuroko to know deeper about him and the world he's living in, which affects his personality and behaviour greatly. Let kuroko be some kind of light on his dark days, stay bright and innocent to the harsh and darker reality of this world. He doesn't want kuroko to look at him concerned and, worse, pity him. His acceptance of him right now is more than he deserved and he was content with that. Maybe someday when he's more settled and independent, and he's sure that kuroko accepts him to even choose to be with him despite his friends objections or complaints... Maybe..

Nearing two years of their friendship, Kuroko's GOM and Seirin friends are aware of his friendship with kuroko, they already know it since the beginning but decides to see the progress, and when it escalates, especially from Hanamiya's side, it worries them greatly that it will turn into something more. Complaints and prying starts coming, they're trying to accompany Kuroko wherever he goes. Seems like there's some kind of unspoken agreement and arrangement between his friends. Hanamiya and even Kuroko himself can't help but feel amused about the situation. Of course, you are THAT lovable Kuroko, even I know that, Hanamiya mused.

Feeling that Kuroko didn't take them seriously, they openly confronted kuroko's choice of friends and even accused him for not caring about Kiyoshi's feeling, not that Kiyoshi himself mind. Hanamiya knows how soft hearted Kiyoshi is. Though all that arguing and accusation saddens kuroko he still see no reason to not befriend Hanamiya. In fact, he told his friends to give Hanamiya a chance and get to know him better. Hanamiya upon hearing that feels that there's no helping him anymore, he can't even deny and escape from it anymore. His feelings of love to Kuroko. He will fight for it, just like Kuroko openly decides to be with him, even just as friends.

Friends, friends, friends..so this is what it's like to be friend zoned..Hanamiya feels like laughing to himself. Who knew the person he hates and make him hate himself is the one who is able to arouse feelings of love within him. Not just mere attraction, it was like he was a captive. It's not like he doesn't know anything about kuroko. Hell, after almost two years of being friends, of course he knows about Kuroko's feeling towards his ex captain, that smug son of a bitch, and he knows how much that redhead hurts kuroko too in the past. He saw it when he talked to him on the phone. He saw it when he talked about him. His opinion of Akashi that is often worded as indifferent as it can but still can't conceal his admiration especially from the soft gaze in his eyes. Luckily, the bastard himself studies abroad. Hopefully for a long time. Before he comes back, kuroko should have been Hanamiya's. He'll make sure of that.

Under the pretext of book shopping, take Nigou for a walk, play basketball, treat him to celebrate him ace the test and several other excuses, he takes kuroko out almost every weekend. Kuroko of course tried to return his 'kindness' and not think too much about it. So their time together has increased. And so does Hanamiya's feelings. He's too far gone.

It's exam week and they haven't seen each other for two weeks. They still text though. In one of his texts, Kuroko said that Akashi graduated early, a genius that he is, and he'll be coming back to Japan. He and his GOM friends already made plans for gathering. Hanamiya felt uneasy, he knows that this will most probably hinder his progress with Kuroko. But wait, there's still another thing to consider, that damned Akashi's feeling. Probably he's straight, not that being straight has anything to do when it comes to Kuroko, he's just too angelic that even Hanamiya is gay for him and him only. Trying to kill his uneasiness, he decides to go boxing.

Weeks after, Kuroko is even harder to find and sometimes when he do find him, there is a red head next to the bluenette. Akashi really has come home and starting to get close to Kuroko again. This time hanamiya is really worried. At this point, he's sure that Akashi also has feelings for Kuroko. DAMN!

One evening, Hanamiya finally get to meet with kuroko. Kuroko texted him the night before saying it's been a while so they need to catch up with each other or play ball or something. After practicing at that basketball court they frequent, they sat on the bench resting. They enjoy their time together. Kuroko's smiling and his eyes sparkling brightly. What a sight. But then Kuroko looks down and with cheeks blushing, he starts to pour his heart out to Hanamiya. All Hanamiya's fear is coming true, the bluenette told him that he actually has feelings for Akashi, been in love with him since middle school, but he was sure it was unrequited so he keeps it to himself and never confess. And when he finally meet Akashi again after his study overseas, he was sure that he really love Akashi and he needs to let it out of his chest. He will confess to Akashi as soon as possible. He told Hanamiya his secret since he trusts him and Hanamiya is unrelated to GOM.

Hanamiya felt heartbroken, and in his panic he confessed his feelings to Kuroko. Kuroko, with eyes wide and palm on his mouth, is so surprised and feel sorry that he has been insensitive to hanamiya's feeling. Saying that he feels grateful for the sentiments but he cannot return his feelings. Hanamiya felt desperate so he tried to manipulate Kuroko, saying that kuroko leads him on the entire time so he should take responsibility. And when that doesn't work. He tried to claim Kuroko in hope that he would bind kuroko to him. He doesn't like to do that to his angel but at this point he needs to have kuroko by any means then maybe later he will come around and love him. By the time he pinned kuroko on the ground, kissing him forcefully one hand groping Kuroko's chest, he was suddenly yanked harshly, then something hit him so hard on the side of his head. Red hair and heterochromatic eyes are the last thing he sees before darkness takes over.

After that, hanamiya tried to text and contact Kuroko but he couldn't get through. He rarely even see kuroko anymore. He tried to go to his house to no avail. Then a month after he heard that kuroko had officially dated Akashi, and soon to be engaged. With this development Kuroko needs to transfer his study to Kyoto. There goes his kuroko for he never met him again only heard news about him every now and then.

When kuroko married Akashi 2 years later, hanamiya felt his world crumble. At that time, he also found out the reason behind his difficulty of finding kuroko and kuroko's move to Kyoto, that Akashi was planning the whole thing to keep kuroko away and safe from Hanamiya's reach. His blood boils when he heard that. That redhead should pay for taking his angel away from him. In his angers and frustration he directed it towards succeeding his family business which involved in human trafficking on the side. He became ruthless, more than before he met Kuroko, and so they rise to the top. As far as love goes, he stayed single. He abhorred the concept of love, ironically, since he ruined himself because he loves deeply. So deeply it becomes an obsession. A captive with no escape. A condemned prisoner. He fool around with both women and men and especially men with pale skin and stature like kuroko. The poor unsatisfying imitations of Kuroko. Often in the middle of their rounds of sex he abused them with harsh words and treatments and ends up in a bloody mess. Some those he tasted, he will sell to the highest bidder.

Now, when he heard that kuroko has given birth to Akashi's spawn, he want nothing more than to get rid of it. Their proof of love, like mocking at his face, better if it doesn't exist. Of course that shitty Akashi needs to go to. That will be all the better. Then he can have Kuroko all to himself, plant his seeds plenty in Kuroko's womb and bind him forever to him.

Snapping himself from bitter nostalgia, he drove to the nearest skybar.

8 Months Later

Keio University Hospital, Tokyo

Akihito was holding Reiji's hand along the hospital hallways. His eyes searching for pediatric's consultation room. It was time for Reiji's Flu shots. Their family doctor, Dr Amamiya are on vacation so he recommend his most trusted disciple Dr. Midorima Shintaro. Dr. Midorima himself is famous as a celebrity doctor, he's often featured in articles, made appearance at gala dinners and tv shows that are related to health. Not to mention he handled lots of high profile clients so confidentiality and security is assured.

He decided to wait, sitting on the bench next to the door of the consultation room. Reiji's looking cheerful as usual in his t-shirt and denim shorts, converse on his feet, and a beanie to cover some of his raven hair, All designer brands courtesy of his father. Already able to speak fluently at age 1 and read in Japanese and English at age 2, Reiji is sitting beside him reading children story book, occasionally asking Akihito things about the story . One of his guards is on his side clad in a black suit. Akihito actually wanted to go without guards following around, but Asami won't risk his family's safety and said that it will make him unable to concentrate on his work. So 1 guards coming with them, and 2 other somewhere nearby is as much a compromise he can get.

About 30 minutes later, the pediatric's consultation room opened and a blue haired young man probably one or two years younger than him emerges, on his hand a fancy baby basket. Just as the blue haired guy about to close the door, there's voice calling him, apparently it's the doctor telling him something he forgot to mention earlier. Something about dinner with Takao and his kids or something. Akihito couldn't hear clearly. Still the conversation took sometime for Reiji feeling curious of the bubbly baby's sound coming from the baby basket. Reiji then approaches the basket and saw the most adorable thing he's ever seen. A baby with cotton candy like hair, eyes like ruby and blue sky, and chubby cheeks. Curious, he moves his hand to touch the baby's cheek since it looks so soft. Before he can touch the baby's cheeks, the baby's hand caught his finger. Surprised, Reiji gasped a little and the baby giggles seeing his reaction. Akihito grins watching the cute moment of his baby and decides to take a picture of his son and the baby.

Reiji feels shy that his mom is taking picture of him like that decides to go back to his mom's side. Happily saying to his mom that the baby was so cute. Then they laugh together. The baby said weakly "Onii chan..." feeling disappointed that Reiji is going away from him, starts to cry and that got the blue haired man's attention. He thought the baby cried because he took too long chatting with the doctor. Saying good bye to the doctor, and small nod to Akihito, he strolls away while fussing over his baby. What a sweet looking guy Akihito thinks, guess he's a bearer like me. He looks familiar though. Not wanting to waste time Akihito ushers Reiji inside the doctor's room.

Later that night at their lavish mansion in Azabu, Reiji tucked in in his room. Akihito and Ryuichi talked about what happend that day. How Reiji enjoyed going to the hospital, Reiji's opinion of his doctor and of course Reiji's encounter with the cute baby. How Reiji feels happy the entire day and every now and then said to Akihito, his guards, kirishima and Suoh about the cute and adorable baby he saw at the hospital. Ryuichi gives a small chuckle when he looks at the photograph. Now now, I'm really going soft, just this kind of simple things made me happy, Asami inwardly thinks. Thankfully there's no opponent dared to try touch them. He's become more ruthless since Reiji was born. Anything to make Sion stronger than ever and the underworld cower in fear to try anything against Asami.

Looking at the picture, he clearly saw how happy Reiji was, even the cute baby was smiling showing his barely there teeth. Reiji's usually a cheerful kid, but not this happy. Could it be...? No, the prophecy said they're gonna meet early, but this early? Ryuichi can't help feeling silly even thinking about that prophecy. Well, might as well make it an advantage.

He turns to Akihito, "Don't you think Reiji's trying to tell us something? He smirked.

"What? He needs more friends to socialize?" Time for him to go to some baby class or something? Home tutor is more suitable i think since he's way past those kids his age in cognitive level" Akihito nonchalantly replied.

"No, that's not what i mean" He looks amusedly at Akihito. Akihito starting to get annoyed " So, What is it?"

"Maybe he's trying to tell us that he wants a baby brother or sister, and we are very ready to give him that" Asami grins.

Unexpectedly non of Akihito's snarky comebacks. Akihito just blushes and laughs cheekily "Is that so? Then come at me, Tiger!" Asami happily pounced on Akihito. And they go at it til morning. Oblivious to the fact that their son has met his soulmate at a very young age.


	4. Chapter 4 Our Family Situation I

**Chapter 4**

 **Our family Situation part I**

"Good Night Akashi Sama" Ukai, Akashi's secretary bowed. "Good night to you too." Akashi said while giving a small nod to his secretary. Now, it's time to go home. After a long day of work, there's nothing more he wanted than going back to the comfort of his home, the warmth of his family. Working hours really feels so much longer since he has a family of his own. He smiles at the thought.

20 minutes later The Akashi's Tokyo Residence

Akashi steps out of the luxury car, "Thank You" giving a small nod to the driver and his guard whose holding his car door. He then continues to go inside the mansion. Greeted by a butler, he gave a small nod then goes to the living room where tetsuya used to be at this time of the day and...there he is.

"Tadaima.." Akashi said as he enter the room

"Okaeri, Sei" Kuroko wearing his baby blue shirt and linen trousers greets him, with a gentle smile and warm hug. He can smell soft vanilla scent, Tetsuya's original scent soothing his senses. 'It really is good to be home' he thinks inwardly, pulling Tetsuya to a tighter hug. After that Akashi greets Yuuma that's sitting on the plush rug playing his toys. "Papa!" Yuuma squeals happily at the sight of Seijuuro while raising both his hand asking seijuurou to hold him. "There, there, my sweet boy. Have you been good today?" Seijuurou holds his son tenderly and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, Papa" Yuuma nods and smiling brightly with his barely there teeth. 'Such a cute baby. My baby' Seijuurou felt warmth in his heart.

"Now that's a good boy" He ruffles Yuuma's hair then continues to hold and play with the baby until Tetsuya called him for dinner. Akashi puts down Yuuma so he can get back to play with his toy. A maid is accompanying Yuuma while he and Tetsuya are having dinner. Dinner was good consists of his favourite tofu soup, pork roast, Lotus root dumplings and jasmine rice. and the best Part of it was it's all Tetsuya's home cooked meals. Tetsuya always takes care of his family's food even though he can easily order their private chef to do that. He said its part of his way of showing his love, as if he hasn't showed it already. Seijuurou can see and feel kuroko's love for him and their family in everything he does. He used to be bad at cooking, but since they're dating, Tetsuya took it as his responsibility to take care of Seijuuro and, later, their family, so he takes up cooking lessons among other things that Seijuurou used to call 'Housewifey Things' just to tease Tetsuya. The first time he saw Tetsuya in an apron though, he had a nosebleed, like a real nosebleed. Thanks God he always has his handkerchief at the ready. With Tetsuya's determination and hardwork he managed to become an excellent cook. And no matter where Seijuurou gone to eat with his business partner he always like his husband's cooking best.

After dinner, Akashi took a bath, while Tetsuya plays with Yuuma. Feeling refreshed after dinner, Seijuurou joins his family in the living room. Tetsuya leaning on Akashi's side and Yuuma giggling on his lap as he's making silly faces. Boy, my subordinates and rivals would die rolling in laughter if they see me like this, or probably since it's too unexpected they would just think that they just need their eyes or brains checked, he thought.

"Papa... Papa...Today i met Onii chan" Yuuma said looking excited.

Seijuuro raised his eyebrow then stare at Tetsuya in confusion "Onii chan?".

Tetsuya chuckled, "Ah..it looks like he saw an interesting onii chan when we visit Midorima kun, there's a boy about 2 or 3 years old waiting in front of Midorima's consultation room. At first, i thought he cried because i took too long chatting with Midorima kun but then he keeps repeating Onii chan and Go Back..Maybe he wants to get back to the hospital so he can see the boy again."

"Is that so?" Seijuuro looks back at Yuuma feeling amused. "Do you like that Oniichan?" Yuuma nodded. He looks at Tetsuya again "Do we know who the child's parent is?"

"He looks kind of Familiar Sei, I feel like I've seen him at one of the function we had, but I don't know for sure who he is" Tetsuya said.

"Well that's a shame. If we know their family perhaps we can set up a playdate." After a long and thorough background check, Akashi continued inwardly. "Sorry Yuuma maybe you can meet him again sometime when we visit Tokyo again. Tomorrow we'll be going back to Kyoto". Yuuma pouted. Akashi the ruffled Yuuma's hair and play with him until it's time for yuuma to go to sleep. After yuuma's tucked in in his crib, Tetsuya and Seijuurou kiss their son goodnight then go their bedroom.

"Sei, i think Yuuma is a gifted child. Even Midorima kun said so. It's uncommon for babies his age to be able to speak rather fluently or to have an understanding of what other's speak. He can even read most of the Alphabet. If so, I think he needs a different kind of stimulation and education. What do you think? Could he be a genius like you?" Tetsuya asked.

"Fufufu, most probably Tetsuya. I myself were able to speak fluently in Japanese and English at the age of 1,5 years. Able to read in 5 languages before i turn 4. My father seems to have a similar cognitive development in his childhood, and if I rememberd correctly, our predecessors in Akashi Family was also known for their intelligence. So I think it's kind of a norm in our family. Usually, we have our own educational advisor to ensure we have the suitable education and enrichment programs to accommodate our needs. At this rate, i wouldn't be surprised if Yuuma speak fluently and able to read at age 1. " Seijuuro said matter of factly.

"Hmm, Then i guess normal school wouldn't be suitable for him, unless it allows acceleration or have an advanced learning system."

"Ah Yes Tetsuya. This is a part of the things i'm concerned about. I just didn't think that we would be talking about it this early. I've been thinking based on past experience that maybe we should go about school differently for Yuuma"

"Differently? As in?" Tetsuya tilted his head.

"I think that he will still go to normal school just so he can socialize with his peers, but he won't be there fulltime, probably he can take one or two weeks off every month to pursue higher education with other lecturers. Since We also need to prepare him to be our Heir. Back then, i keep pursuing the school educations, activities, and preparation to be an heir all at the same time with no time to breathe, though i succeed on it remarkably but I can't deny that it felt suffocating at times. I don't think i want Yuuma to go through the same experience as I have. But of course, i want to know what your say in this."

"Hum.. that seems to be a good idea Sei, I say We'll see his progress in two months, then maybe we'll do some psychological testing to measure his intelligence and emotional development to make sure he's ready to pursue special education, after that we'll discuss it with Midorima Kun and Our family's Educational Advisor to better design suitable learning system for him"

"Yes, that would be good. By the way, how was your day today? Everything's okay? Nothing's suspicious?" Seijuuro strokes Tetsuya's hair.

"Of course not, Sei. Don't worry. Most people don't see me remember?" Tetsuya jokingly said pinching Seijuurou's cheek lightly.

"Is that so? Then Thank God for that. But, really Tetsuya, for my peace of mind, would you please bring your guards next time. You know we can't be too careful" Seijuuro looking serious, remembering all the kidnap and murder attempts he and his family has gone through. The last was Tetsuya's kidnap attempts when he was 4 months pregnant. Of course, it failed. Akashi family has one of the best security guards in Japan. With all their wealth, power and social status, comes vicious rivals, money and power hungry people constantly vying to target them Akashi gritted his teeth at the thought.

The culprit is no longer of this world, like all the others before him. Seijuuro turned the culprit to the police but of course his father has his own way of doing things. With his connections with Japan's prominent officials and his own army of loyal minions, Ruthless and cruel as he is, Masaomi will see that any threat to Akashi Family eliminated and serve as the example for anybody who so much as think to try and harm his family. Seijuuro knows how his father do things ever since he was a child, he also knows that one of the reason his mom died was because the knowledge of his husband's side business was eating at her on the inside and that's why he shy away from that side of his father's business. Thank God his father is still healthy enough and capable as ever to manage that part of business by himself, he also said that Seijuuro is too soft hearted like him mom Shiori and that's why he will not pass his underworld business to seijuuro. As much as he feels like a failure for causing disappointment to his father, Seijuuuro couldn't be more grateful. He didn't know that he will be related to another ruthless and powerful family who also thrives in legal and illegal business in Japan. There's no escaping from the underworld for you Seijuuro


	5. Chapter 5 Our Family Situation II

**chapter 5**

 **Our Family Situation part 2: Reiji's family**

Days went by, and voila...Reiji's already a 9 year old. Attending the prestigious Teiko Private School since Kindergarten until probably high school since it's an elevator school. As much as Akihito wants Reiji to attend public school he knows it's not possible. Not only it lacks security but also lacks the resources to educate highly gifted students. Teiko not only known for it's elite status as the No. 1 choice for high profile family and celebrities to enroll their children but also for their advanced learning system and their policy to accomodate their student's special needs.

Reiji with his IQ of 170 is currently at 6th grade elementary school. To ensure Reiji has proper stimulation, Akihito makes sure Reiji gets in touch with physical and social activities. He tends to like to dancing, wall climbing, charity works, photography and even free running and cooking with his mom. Martial arts, self defence skills, basic accounting and business from his father and uncles Kirishima and Suoh. It was so much fun and useful for Reiji. He also develops a habit of calling Akihito Mom only when he is with his closest friend and family. His closest friends are Aiko, Kirishima's daughter 12 years old also 6th grade elementary school a classmate of Reiji, and Shino, Suoh's son 11 years old 5th grade elementary school. Reiji also thinks of them as his older siblings since they're practically together since they're babies. In front of strangers, he called his mom 'Dad'. Reiji is cheerful like his dad and good looking like his father, popular and has many friends at school, yet in front of his schoolmates he call Akihito Dad.

Akihito and Ryuichi tried their hardest to hide Ryuichi's underworld and business from Reiji. It's their commitment and Ryuichi's wish that their kids have the choice of living their life honestly and purely on his legal business..The same goes with his subordinate's kids. But then Reiji's too smart for his own good, inquisitive like his mom, he quickly picks up that his father was a powerful person and underworld leader. He's so proud of his father.

At first he thought people treat their family like royalty, with utmost respect, privilege and sometimes fear it's because his dad is a successful businessman. They never had to queue, always had special place for parking even when they're not in his father's establishment, always treated as highest priority. Even as a child, his father's acquaintance, business associates, government officials, the press and all of his father's men already treats him like a prince, a future successor of his father. The looks in their eyes full of respect. But there's also people who look at him with disdain (why is that?), then all those guards whose not employee's of his dad's establishments (that he knows), all those people who tried to do evil things to their family calling themselves business rivals, rumours about his family and how he himself is a Mafia Prince or Yakuza Heir and his own hacking, a skill he acquired by randomly browsing the internet, all those unproven allegations to his father. He knows it's because his father is a ruling and feared underworld leader.

He feels conflicted. All those moral lessons, his father's image, their family's image, is it all just a pretense? A mask? No, but his father loves him and their family, kind to his subordinates in his own way..and his mom..he knows of his mom's former profession as a criminal journalist, how can he turn a blind eye about all of this. Or maybe that's exactly why his mom chose to quit it and becomes a nature and lifestyle photographer instead. He's having a hard time to picture his father, and uncles (kirishima and Suoh) doing all that cruel stuff. And the possibility that they could go to jail for life for their crimes scares him. What about kirishima and suoh's family. He love them all too much.

All of this is too much to bear, it's starting to show in reiji's behaviour. Nightmares, his blank stare like he's thinking about something deep, and sometimes he's clinging to aki as if asking for reassurance and support, no longer cheerful. He thought about confronting his mom or father or even his uncles to tell the truth but then he knows that it's a secret not meant to be spoken, he also doesn't know who to trust, and how their reaction would be, will they ignore him or try to silent him. Aki and Kirishima notice this and finally Aki decides to talk to Reiji. And there, Reiji finally said what's on his mind.

Aki feels his heart shattered at the burden weighing on his bright child's mind. Sometimes he wish Reiji is not that smart but then again he is. And really, can he blame his husband? He knew since the beginning what Ryuichi is and he knows all too well that Ryuichi wishes for their son to stay away from their business and tried his hardest to hide everything related to his illegal business from his family. And Aki truly appreciate that, he knows that at his position there is no turning back, it's kill or be killed. Asami builds his business with so much bloodshed and cruelty that if ever there's a shift of power in the underworld, asami and their whole family would be in a body bag by the next day.

After listening to his son's cries, he hugs and comfort him and say that he will call his father home and they will discuss it as a family because he deserves to know the truth and there's no point in hiding the truth.

Ryuichi came home and he understand the gravity of the situation and saw no benefit in avoiding this issue since Reiji is too smart to know any kind of attempted deception or white lies. He hugs Reiji and tells him that he really loves their family and so does their uncles, that they only do what they do because of their past and at this point it's a point of no return. They must remain on top or they will be hunted and killed. There's no use in sugar coating it. And Ryuichi emphasizes that he doesn't wish for Reiji to become his heir. Ryuichi gave reiji full choice on the path he will choose in the future. Reiji needs to know and make preparation for now he knows the reality of his family situation. Ryuichi needs Reiji to know that Aki did nothing wrong, he's fully aware of their family's situation since the first time they met and accepted it as the consequences of his business and position in the underworld. He doesn't and never condone his husband's activities but there's nothing that can be done but to stay on top.

Ryuichi and Aki worried about how their son is taking all this in but then Reiji already knows and being honest is the best they can do. After a long silence, Reiji thanked his father and mom for telling him the truth and not belittling him by trying to hide the truth. He just needs time to process all this. He loves their family so much he's worried that they would be taken away from him once they're found out. That night he slept with his mom and father.

A week later, Reiji a realist as his father, decides that yeah, maybe their family we're not normal and probably seems like a hypocrite but then he sees that it's just a means to survive. His father doesn't harm civilians, at least not directly, if his father don't sell they will simply get the supply from another seller or supplier, whether the so called rebel or nationalist or even governments they all buy from his father. Though he feels sorry for people who are caught in the conflicts and faal as victims, to put it simply it's a matter of supply and demands. The politician he bribes and people he kills are equal scum and a threat to society. He knows how his father hates human trafficking and doing his best to contribute in efforts to destroy human trafficking syndicates. He knows how his father slowly trying to make a transition from being a Yakuza to a legit businessman while leaving the underworld is never easy. There's simply too much at stake.

He knows that his father runs it like business, he cares about his subordinates welfare and with his ever expanding company he gave more chance for people to do good and his minions often gets the opportunity to turn a new leaf, employed in his legal business. It changes the way he views the world an people around him. He realizes that life it's not pretty, there's complexity and manay sides and faces to discover. Now he understand why his mom loves to pursue and capture those moments.

He knows his father wants him to stay away from his illegal business but then all his father's hard work will go to waste with no heir. Sure they can just liquidate it at the time of his father's demise but then what's gonna happen to their family and members of their organization? There's no guarantee that they will be safe. Reiji then tell his father and dad that he will try and get the best of both worlds. He will seize every opportunity and chance of normalcy but also prepare to be the heir of his father's business legal oand illegal for better or worse. Asami can't help but feel proud of his son and Aki worried but still respect his decision knowing reiji's determination is like his father's. It's unfortunate but then the reason why Reiji wants to do that is justified.

Knowing what happens to Reiji, Kirishima and Suoh decides to tell their son and daughter about the business and surprisingly they already knew and discuss it with Reiji. And they had decided that they will follow Reiji wherever he goes and thread on the same path he chose.


	6. Chapter 6 Our Family Situation III

**CHAPTER 6**

 **OUR FAMILY SITUATION PART III (more of Yuuma's family)**

Days gone by, and true to Seijuuro's prediction that Yuuma is indeed a genius.. He can speak fluently in Japanese and English at age 1 and later able to speak and read in 4 languages at age 3.5. The diversity of Akashi manor's employee's background highly contribute in his ability of studying foreign languages. When he's 4 he scored a whooping 190 in IQ test. He developed interest in economics, where he likes to get absorbed in watching and reading business news. He does that while chewing his snacks or sitting on his papa's lap and they get to talk about reading stock charts, trends and so on. Develops interests in basketball like both his parents and fashion, thanks to his uncle Kise and Aunt Momoi who constantly dress him up, style his hair and take photographs of him whenever they came to Tokyo. They even made Yuuma accustomed to posing in front of camera and dressing up in girls outfit, something that often makes Kise screams while Akashi exact his punishment for making his son crossdress. Tetsuya only sigh at their antics.

Usually his behaviour is like his Papa, all elegant, refined but also aloof and intimidating when the situation calls for it. But, when he's bored and feel mischievous he can use misdirection and there will be chaos ensued since the guards, maid and butler looking for him frantically. He just smirks in the corner watching the whole thing. Usually the chaos ended when his Mom finds him, he usually smiles gently feeling amused of his son's behaviour and how much he resembled him. Of course, as a user of misdirection himself he can easily find Yuuma and even surprise him with his sudden presence.

From all the employee's of Akashi Manor, there's one who is the closest to Yuuma, Inna Ivanov. The twenty eight years old Russian is assigned specifically as Yuuma's guard since he's 2, a nannyguard to be more precise. Tall and slender, with long golden blonde hair usually in a ponytail, little freckles on his cheeks and nose, warm smile always at the ready for people she meets. Her grayish blue eyes the very picture of calmness but also sharp like lightning and doesn't miss a thing. She goes wherever Yuuma goes, especially when his mom and dad were unable to go with Yuuma. Inna mostly acts as a nanny but with skills, awareness and training of an experienced bodyguard especially when the situation calls for it. Served for eight years for Russian Ground Forces before she decides to resign because she wants to take on a job in a different environment, she is totally capable of bodyguard duty. Even when she's looking sharp in her daily uniform which is designer suits and heels, Yuuma never felt intimidated and warm up to her quickly. She's his favourite Onee san. Yuuma learns Russian and it's culture from Inna. Sometimes she made him her favourite Russian cuisine, among them the cheesy goodness of syrniki, a deliciously light and fluffy apple cake sharlotka, and special for chilly winter the fruity and spicy sbiten easily becomes part of Yuuma's favourite foods. Other than Russian, she also speaks fluent Japanese and English with Yuuma. She made a promise to take Yuuma everywhere in Russia should he ever visit there.

Yuuma really likes it when they visit Tokyo as that is where his extended family lives. They're his Mom and Dad's basketball teammates. Their sons and daughters pretty much the same age as him and they often have family gatherings, family vacations, playdates and sleepover together. They have the same colourful hair too. Yuuma considers them his beloved family and siblings. He also has many family in Kyoto, his dad's cousins from the branch family but he didn't like them much as he knows those people acts nice only in front of them, they sometimes mocks his mom. It's much more fun in Tokyo where the people he loves and loves him back belongs. Yuuma and his other 'siblings' are so cute together, their uncle Kise kun decides to make them stars in one of the branded baby products commercial. The commercial of course becomes the talk of the nation resulting in the massive sales of the product and occasional modelling requests for GOM kids signed under uncle Kise's Fatale Entertainment Agency. And it continues until they grow up as teenagers.

One day when Yuuma is 5 years old and just about to go to one of his playdates at Daiki Jiisan's house accompanied by Inna Oneesan and two other guards. His Mom is at the hospital for his yearly check up and can't accompany him to go. In the middle of their journey they're being ambushed by groups of armed men. It happened so fast, Inna didn't have the time to take Yuuma running to a safer place. One of the guards immediately called for reinforcements. Their aim was clear that is to kidnap or kill Yuuma. They started shooting and not long after fighting in close counters. As far as the fighting goes it's clear that most of the attackers are amateurs, only their numbers outnumbering them making it difficult to fight them. Yuuma, scared and crying, in his mind calling for his mom and Papa, and all his uncles..anyone who can save him from this nightmare..HE never felt so scared ...so useless..He hides inside the car avoiding the window shields as Onee san's instructions. After a while hearing Inna's grunts and voices, worried about his Inna Onee san, he inches closer to the other side of the car where she fights the attackers. Inna at a glance seeing Yuuma appears at the windowshield making him an easy target and that got her distracted. She turned around to face Yuuma

Then.. BANG! Bullet shot through her torso as she faced a dumbstruck Yuuma. Her lips saying "I'm Sorry.." while she closes her eyes and slowly fell to the ground. Yuuma sobbed and his breath hitched when he realized the villain outside the window is aiming for him. Looking at the villains eyes he saw only cold stares that got him shivers to his spine. Right when the shooter is aiming his gun to Yuuma, he was shot from behind. The reinforcements from Akashi family has arrived along with his Papa and Grandpa. As soon as they started, the fighting stopped. Leaving Yuuma in a shocked state and under the care of his Papa. People are busy barking orders, paramedics and police starts swarming. Yuuma watch all of this in a blur as he fainted.

The sun high up in the sky. Guns and knives. People's grunts and swearing. Gold. Golden blond Hair. Inna Nee bleeding..I'm sorry...

Yuuma wakes up screaming. He was quickly hugged by his mom who was waiting anxiously beside his bed, followed by his Papa. His mom's scent and warmth filled his senses, tears falling and the force of his sob shook his body. Tetsuya holding Yuuma tight, tears streaming down his face for the ordeal his son has been through. Right when he's not there with him. He blames himself for not being there with Yuuma. Akashi hugs his family and puts his head above Yuuma's. He's trying his best to keep his emotions at bay, thinking that his son needs not only warmth but also strong solid ground to keep him stable.

"Mommy..." they heard Yuuma's muffled crying.

"It's okay, Sweetheart..I'm here.. You're safe Now.." Kuroko hugs Yuuma Tight. Akashi gives soothing rubs to Yuumas back.

"Inna Nee...I'm...hikss...scared...she's...I'm hikss...Sorryy.." Yuuma sobbed, still hiding his face in Tetsuya's embrace.

"Yuu chan...there's nothing to be sorry for...It's not your fault..It's never your fault" Akashi said gently.

Suddenly Yuuma snapped, with his face flushed and eyes brimming with tears he screams "YES IT IS..hikkks...IT'S MY FAULT..hiks..MY FAULT...If only I'm not...If only I'm Not...I'm...noot..."then he faints again.

Tetsuya hugs Yuuma tight then put him back on the bed..Yuuma should be in the hospital but they're bringing him back to their Tokyo Mansion..Hoping the comfort of their own home would better soothe Yuuma's condition. Tetsuya with his hands clenched tightly covering his face sobbed..Akashi immediately hugged him..He knew that Kuroko blamed himself...Akashi while sad and furious with what happened, already thought that this was expected as a risk of being an Akashi. There will be more situations like this that could happend to any of them. Still, he will try his might and utilize everything in his power to prevent it. Not to mention, his father...his father would wreak havoc, he would turn Japan upside down to find the culprit.  
-

-Weeks Later-  
Akashi Manor Kyoto

After the incidents, Yuuma's days are filled with nightmares, he sleeps with his mom and Papa all the time. His days are filled with visits from his Tokyo family and also psychologist for post traumatic disorder (PTSD) treatment. There was time when he was so sad, blaming himself for what happened, for being so useless, for being the cause of Inna Nee san's death...He never wanted to be like that again..If only...If only he was more cautious...and useful...he can prevent things like that happen to the people he loves...and if it did happen, he will be able to protect himself and others..there won't be another Inna Nee san...He can't even imagine losing his family and siblings (GOM's kids). Protect...Protect...Protect...Aware..Aware..Aware...he keeps chanting it to himself like a prayer..it became his new life purpose and everything after that derives from his will to protect.

While the visits are able to bring his smile back and lessen the PTSD, Yuuma also develops an obsession for self defense and protection. Several time he was caught by Tetsuya carrying sharp objects, kitchen knife, swiss army knives and one day..even guns. With his misdirection he can slip in unnoticed and steal his guards guns, knife from the kitchen. HE's also interested in watching videos of gunfights in his guard's smartphones. Tetsuya knew about child's psychology and he knows what the symptoms are such as re-enactment of the traumatic scene, increasing awareness and cautiousness, even obsessing in self protection leads to carrying weapons that they think might ensure their safety. Masaomi took a more direct and active approach more to Seiijuuro's displeasure. Masaomi suggested that instead of bending Yuuma's will to protect, they should take advantage of it. Since, Yuuma just want to have more control over his and familiy's safety and compared to him carrying weapons , it's better to make himself a weapon. His body will be his weapon and him alone will be able to protect himself and others. He said that Seijuuro and Tetsuya shouldn't be worried since they have experienced first hand his training. Yes, by the time Tetsuya agreed to date Seijuuro, Masaomi who knows all too well of Seijuuro's intention of marrying Tetsuya, his long unrequited love, gives Tetsuya a condition that Tetsuya must have undergone training to become an Akashi and for that he needs to move to Kyoto. Seijuuro sighed then later agree with the condition that he will also have a say in the training material and the teachers selection, and Tetsuya will be there to train with Yuuma.

Then starts the day of Yuuma's martial arts lessons. Located in Akashi manor's Dojo and training facility for his men. Starting with Wing chun Wushu, then Judo, then Karate and Muay Thai at the age of 7, all trained by different masters and some times wtih his Grandpa and Papa. During the training, they found another of Yuuma's potential, his nimble body, photographic memory, combined with his ability to focus, it makes him easily remembers the move, re-enact it and progress through the training. Breaking his promise with Seijuuro, Masaomi also take it upon himself to teach Yuuma how to shoot. As Seijuuro has expected, Masaomi did find that Yuuma has more potential to be his heir, he's a much more versatile, cunning and ruthless version of Seijuuro. He will not let the chance to mold him into his heir slip away. He will cultivate Yuuma's potentials to the max till the day he becomes one he and Seijuuro can proudly pass on their name, wealth and power. By the time he was 9, Yuuma is on the level of a sharpshooter. Yuuma even has his own strong drive to come out victorious in every battle to protect his loved ones and possessions. Masaomi's thinking that Yuuma should learn knife throwing in the future and maybe someday weapons engineering and poisons. Masaomi couldn't be more proud. Still, Tetsuya and Akashi didn't know about Yuuma's shooting skills and any other of his future skills.

All this training has proven to be effective to soothe Yuuma's PTSD. He seems calmer and more confident. More composed and in control. Seeing this progress, Seijuuro and Tetsuya breathes and sleeps easier at night. Seijuuro cant help but feel it's unfortunate that their son has been exposed to the harsher part of the world but such is their family situation, especially with his father taking charge of Yuuma's training. He knew the cunning old man would have agenda of his own. Nevertheless, the sooner they prepared the better.  
-

Time: the night after Yuuma's incident (Yuuma 5 years old)  
Location: Club Sion highest floor, Shinjuku.

"Asami Sama, Akashi Sama wishes to discuss some important matters" Kirishima said while handing Asami Ryuichi's phone.

Asami took the phone " Asami.."

"Asami san, i'm calling to inform you that me and some of my men will be in Tokyo to deal with a certain matter" Akashi Masaomi...even indirectly I can feel his authoritative personality, asami thinks, hummm of course it means nothing to me since i'm on par with him.

"And what matter is that, Masaomi san? Is it about the latest murder attempt of your Grandson?" Asami calmly inquired.

"Ah, I see. You've heard of that mess. Well who doesn't? It happened in the middle of the city. It's easier now that you understand. The trail leads me back to Tokyo. Slippery this one is." Now that makes Asami surprised, Masaomi Akashi is notorious for his ruthlessness and brilliance, to think there would be anyone capable enough for him to tell him that.

"Allright, i'll have several of my men on your disposal should you ever need assistance" Asami decides.

"Fufu...Trying to keep watch on me, boy?" Masaomi chuckled.

"Not at all, Masaomi san. We're way past that. It was simply an offer to help an ally" Asami smirks.

"Allright, i'll take you up on that offer, Ryuichi. Though i doubt i will ever need one. I'll stop by Sion to talk of some business prospects this weekend. " Masaomi said more cheerfully. Asami can bet every Yen he has that behind his cheery voice, he's holding back mountainous amount of rage at what had befall on his grandson. Surely Asami would have done the same if not worse.

"You are most welcome, Masaomi san" then the conversation ended.

Asami thinks about the attempts to Akashi family that he had heard since years ago. It always revolves around Akashi Seijuuro and his family. Could it be that it was all about Seijuuro rather than Masaomi? Since Seijuuro refuses to be his father's heir Asami only knows of his reputation as one of the youngest, fiercest and brilliant businessman Japan ever has. It might benefits him to see through this deeper.

"Kirishima, prepare some men for assisting Akashi san and give me full report on attempts to Akashi family for the past ten years" Asami ordered.

"Hai, Asami Sama" Kirishima bows then leave Asami's office.

3 months after the incident

"So, It's really him. No surprises there. My own investigation team also has the same conclusion." Seijuuro says matter of factly.

"The thing is, he's slippery enough. He's ruling his organization from the shadows, using his proxies to run his businesses so no evidence could be traced back to him. If not because of the rat, may he rest in peace, in his organization we will never know about his involvement in this. Hanamiya group sure have raised an outstanding heir" Masaomi said.

"Fufufu..outstanding as he is, poor guy just couldn't get over his broken heart. Don't you ever tell Tetsuya any of this." Seijuuro warned his father.

"Suit yourself, I think Tetsuya has the right to know though. You've been keeping secrets from him since way back when. Tetsuya would be able to.."

"It doesn't matter what you think father. Don't you ever involve Tetsuya or Yuuma in this matter." Akashi turns around and leave his father alone in his home office.

"Fufufu...but I already did Sei. Since it will make things easier...More than you can imagine" Masaomi smirks.

A week before Seijuuro's talk with Masaomi.  
At Masaomi's home office

"Oh My God..after all this time..." Tetsuya palmed his face.

"Right Tetsuya...after all this time...he was still obsessing over you. To the point that he want to get rid of your family just to get you to be his and his alone" Masaomi said.

Tetsuya shudders, memories of when Hanamiya forced himself onto him resurfaces. Imagining somebody other than Seijuuro touching him makes him wanna barf. And Yuuma, he tried to get rid of Yuuma? His baby? Ending things with his close friend Hanamiya like that still weigh on Tetsuya's mind sometimes. He really wish they can still be friends. He understands why Hanamiya did that. But then he has a hard time to contact Hanamiya and Hanamiya seems to avoid him to the point that he disappear completely from Tetsuya's life. Not that he stayed in Tokyo for long after that though. Since he's busy with all his preparation to be an Akashi. So all this time...all that attempt on his family...Unforgivable.

"You know Tetsuya," Masaomi's voice snaps him from his musing "knowing him this will go on until he has you in his arms or he will die trying..even his sham of a marriage couldn't make him get over his obsession for you. It's political in the first place but still... You can really make it all end though. In fact, you're the only one who can solve this problem quicker and with less casualty" Masaomi baits him.

He knew who Masaomi Akashi really is and what he's capable of, he knows that Masaomi is baiting to whatever it is he propose as a quick solution to this problems and it won't be good. There will always be a catch to it. But if it will help rid the threat to their family, he would do anything.

"What is it Masaomi san? What can I do to help? " Kuroko asked, eyes full of determination.

Then they spend the next half an hour to discuss the plan.

3 years Later (Yuuma 8 yo, been on training for 3 years)

Tetsuya and Yuuma are on one of their ice cream and milkshake day. It's rare that they've gone only with one guard, since the store is near their Hiroo mansion. They deemed it save enough to be less guarded. But what do they know, right when they're enjoying their ice creams and vanilla milkshakes. 6 armed men gets inside the store, the sight of rifle and semi automatics makes the patrons panic and tried to escape, they were shot dead so as the waiters. while two attackers deals with Sato, another one holding Yuuma clearly not thinking of him as a of them grabs Tetsuya and one puts damp cloth over his nose then drags him with all their might to the back alley where a black van were already waiting.

No... Not this again...Mom.. Yuuma thinks..  
Protect..  
Protect..  
Protect..

The words keep resonating in his mind as his whole body went to overdrive, surge of white rage engulfing his body...

And that's when the unimaginable happens, Yuuma's red eyes turns icy blue, and he grins maniacally while he kicks the one holding him hard on his foot then connect it with an elbow to his face..all the while stealing the gun from his attacker and shot him on his torso. He then turn around and shoot one of Sato san's attackers on his left chest. Resulting in Sato san and the attackers surprised for a second then continue the fight, Sato san surprised especially because of Yuuma's action, the changes in his facial expression and...his eyes. Yuuma then run to the back alley chasing for his Mom. He saw two people carrying his mom heading into a waiting black van. And one other opening the door to the van. Taking cover near the dumpster, Yuuma shot the people carrying his Mom. Then after taking cover to avoid getting hit from the bullet shot by the one near the car door, he shot him on his hand then his shoulder. He ran towards the grunting attacker and kicks the gun away from his reach..then he shot the man on his knees. The driver of the van drive away from the alley as soon as he could.

By the time Sato san catch up to Yuuma in the back alley he watched with wide eye as Yuuma swiftly attacking the last man and coldly shot him on his knee..then he takes in his surroundings, and awed at the full understanding of Yuuma's handiwork. He then pull out his phone and called Masaomi then Seijuuro, explaining the situation, calling for back up and clean up team. He then heads to Yuuma that is cradling his mom's head, one of his hand still clutching the gun. He then softly called Yuuma and slowly ask him to give him the gun. He noticed that Yuuma's eyes has gone back to its original color of ruby and sky blue. Once he got the gun he stored it inside his suit pocket and pick up Tetsuya, carry him to the inside of the store, Yuuma following from behind.

After that, Masaomi and Seijuuro arrived with his men. Commotion surrounds them as Masaomi gives orders to his men. Seijuuro worried for his family and especially Yuuma's mental state. Surprisingly, Yuuma's calm and composed with the whole thing. He told his papa that he did it..he did what he have to and succeeded in protecting his mom and men. Seijuro then hug him telling him that he did great and he's so proud of him. He then took his husband and son home. His face totally composed, while inside he made a mental note to thank his father for teaching Yuuma shooting skills. He hates that his father has broken his promise to him, but then it has proven useful..things could've gone entirely different otherwise, much different.

When Tetsuya came to conciousness, there's Yuuma sleeping by his side and Seijuuro folding his arms in front of his chest. His expressions serious as he ask Tetsuya how he's feeling. He already knows from the doctors that Tetsuya has only minor injuries and scratches from the incident. Judging by the way Akashi carries himself, its clear that he's seething with rage. He knew from the CCTV footage that Tetsuya deliberately surrenders himself to be taken away by his attackers, by the amount of training Tetsuya has been through he should've been more than capable of subduing his attackers and he has his suspicions that it has something to do with Masaomi. They get out of the room and go to the living room to settle the matter. Seijuuro's gone in a full blown rage knowing of the plan Tetsuya and Masaomi has laid for two years. Tetsuya said that it was something that they must do to end it all and it has all laid perfectly in place waiting for the execution, which is whenever Tetsuya get caught by Hanamiya. He refuses to let it go to waste. Tetsuya and Seijuuro gone on with silent treatment for about a week until they both calm down and Seijuuro decides to take part in the plan.

With the Akashi's influence, the incident concerning the Akashi's is kept under the radar and the press is fed lies that it was a random terrorist attack. The officers that is working for Masaomi are the ones taking credit for taking action to annihilate the terrorist. Masaomi's keeping the original CCTV record of the store on his safe. Killing most of the attacker and leaving one attackers alive to be questioned, Masaomi's utterly pleased with Yuuma's action.. For Yuuma is still a budding flower hasn't even reach full bloom but already he has shown everyone his capability. His carefully laid plan with Tetsuya failed...no..delayed but he still got something out of it..that is the confirmation that Yuuma is indeed worthy of being his heir. Yuuma's statements to Seijuuro that he succeeded protecting his family and men boosted the morale of Akashi's men. They grow respect and loyalty to Yuuma as their future master.

For safety measure, Seijuuro and Tetsuya assigned psychologist to attend to Yuuma. At first, Yuuma's having a hard time processing it because the psychologist keeps insinuating that he should feel all kinds of emotions he wasn't feeling, which in turn made him feel like there's something wrong with him. The sessions ended with the conclusion that Yuuma did everything with full control, consciousness and convictions of protecting his family, and he has brought up by parents who prepared him for that kind of situation, trusted him and teaching him to never panic. Still, Yuuma feels that he's different than his peers at his core, not that they need to know that. As long as his family and siblings (GOM kids) accepts and loves him, he's happy.

Taking a break after all the incident, the Akashi's, including their Tokyo family, fly on their private Jets to Los Angeles, where his uncle Kagami, Aunt Kirara, Kyoko Nee san and Yuuki are.

probably after reading this chapter you will know that i'm struggling with this chapter and i don't have any experience with firearms, martial arts and other things..i hope you enjoy it..i feel kinda unfair to Seijuuro, i love him so much but he seems not under the spotlight enough and i havent do justice in describing his awesomeness in this fic..i'll try to do better...reviews please especially for this chapter..thank you...


	7. Chapter 7 Get Well Soon Princess

Location: Setagaya, Dr. Midorima Shintarou's Residence

Time: four days after Inna onee san's death

A black haired golden eyed boy looking handsome in his black rock band t shirt, maroon cardigan and blue jeans, walking up a flight of stairs then through a hallway and stopped in front of a bedroom door. He knocked twice before he opens the door..

"Yo, Kazuki..what are you doing? Takao chan told me to go straight to your room" Reiji approaches Kazuki who is currently sitting on his study desk.

"Oh..it's just you, Rei..Go sit wherever you like..I'll be done in a minute.. and stop calling my mom that" Kazuki, the white haired green colored eyes boy wearing green tshirt and black shorts nonchalantly said, just looking at Reiji for a bit before focusing back on his writing. Reiji is one of his best friends, he's also his father's patients. In fact, the hospital is where they first met. Then several times meeting at the hospital makes them fast friends. Even when Reiji's sick and bed ridden, he tags along with his father's home visit to the  
Asami's Mansion to check up and cheer Reiji. Later they both enroll Teiko's Elementary and get even more closer as they are in the same class. Kazuki is also friends with Reiji's buddies, Kirishima Aiko and Suoh Shino. Kazuki has this little crush on Aiko..Juuuuust a little. And Shino..well let's just say, he's too protective of Aiko.

"Aww...so cold...What are you writing anyway? Summer homework? Ever so diligent Midorima Kazuki." Reiji hovering over him to see what he's doing. Turns out, he's drawing a card. "A card?"

"Yeah...it's a get well soon..and consolation card..for my little brother"

"Really? I thought you're an only son like me.." Reiji raised his eyebrow.

"I am...we're not blood related..he's like from our extended family in Kyoto..but still.." Kazuki explains while his hands keeps moving.

"Aah..i get it..it's just like me, Aiko and Shino, blood or no blood..they're my siblings" Reiji smiles.."What happened to him anyway?" Reiji sat on the carpet toying with a plushie.

"Humm..I'm not supposed to tell..but.. you know how kids like us are target for kidnappers and the likes?" Reiji nodded."well..He just survived a kidnap attempt, but you know..not unscathed..at least psychologically..he lost a loved one too..so you know.. he's sick and feeling really bad right now..Man, i just want to cheer him up...and you know..be there" Kazuki said while touching a framed photo. It's a photo of him and his siblings (Gom's Kids) on one of their sleepovers. To think that such an awful thing happened to one of his precious brothers, Kazuki gritted his teeth.

"Yeah that was scary.. Here, let me see him..which one is he?"

"This one" Kazuki points at one baby blue haired kid lying next to him, looking so cute in a fox pyjamas with his eyes closed. "Btw, before you ask..Yes, they're all my siblings and No, we're not blood related but still... they're my siblings..."

"Wow..he's soo cute...Is he really a boy?He looks like a girl..a really cute one.." Reiji felt his heart thumping and happy all of a sudden..'this blue and red streaked hair looks familiar..and this cute face i feel like i've seen it somewhere.'Reiji tries to remember.

"Yeah, like super cute... just like so many others said..Because of that he's like a magnet to all those creepy guys out there. Especially after our ads were aired.." Kazuki rolled his eyes. 'Aahh..that's where i saw him..the Anais ads. The one Mom's in charge of the photoshoot' Reiji concluded.

Hearing that Reiji felt strangely irritated...How dare they...he wants to protect his best friends dearest little brother from any harm. "Allright, i'll write him too..since i've been through the same thing myself" Reiji decided.

"You sure?" Kazuki looking in askance.

Reiji nodded.

"well, okay then..what's the harm..just..don't write weird stuffs allright..I'll bring it with me when i visit him tonight"

"Really? Allright!" Reiji smiles feeling excited. Kazuki hands him papers and stationaries, crayons and coloured pencils..and they started to get busy with their cards.

An hour later

"Yosh..It's done" Reiji stretches his arms above his head.

"Me too..okay..i'll give it to him tonight" Kazuki put the cards neatly on his table.

"You know.. It would be awesome if we can play with him too..and your other siblings of course...he's in Tokyo right?"

"Well he originally lives in Kyoto but he occasionally stays in Tokyo too..I'll think about it okay?"

Reiji nodded.

"Now, let's go have snacks downstairs..You know our moms, sometimes i feel like i'm the one who should keep an eye on him especially when your mom is around". Kazuki opens the door, the sound of game consoles and their mom's laughter heard.

"Right..they just hit it off like old buddies" Reiji agrees. Shutting the door and trudging along with Kazuki descending downstairs where their moms are.

Later that night

Location: Akashi Mansion, Hiroo Tokyo

"Kazu nii..." A cute bundle of baby blue haired kid launches himself to Kazuki.

Smiling while rubbing Yuuma's head gently "Hello Yuu chan... how are you feeling?"

Yuuma looks at Kazuki, trying his best to smile "I'm okay nii chan..just..it was so scary..and Inna nee..but i'm happy now that you're here"

Kazuki smiles "I have something for you..from me and my friend..he has been through bad things like you..he wants to cheer you up just like i do" Kazuki hands the cards.

"Thank You Nii chan.." Yuuma opens the envelope.. and read both cards. One of them are from Kazu nii, there's drawing of bunnies and words of wishing well and that he loves me. The other one was also filled with drawing, of a rainbow, a dragon, princess and a knight on a white horse.

It says,

 _'Hello dear Yuu chan, i know how scary and sad it was..i've been through that too..i hope you'll feel better soon and smile beautifully like a rainbow_ ' Yuuma smiles, such a nice friend Kazu nii has.

' _And just like a knight protecting the princess from scary dragons, I'll try my best to protect you from bad guys or at least pray the hardest so that GOD will protect you from any harm..Your new friend and Knight, Reiji'_ At this, Yuuma frowns a little..

"Kazu nii, he knows i'm not a girl right?" Yuuma tilts his head in confusion.

And Kazu was like.. just read the letter and blinks...'Reijiiiii...not gonna happen.. I'm not gonna introduce you to Yuu chan!'

Hello again dear readers...  
I know i've been gone too long, got things for the next chapter planned but real life demands my full attention right now..i only have the energyand time to read fics and not writing...so as a consolation, i wrote this short chapter about a moment in their childhood..it's so short though.. i hope you like it..will try to make some time to update..but i can't promise it will be soon...

reviews please..thank you


	8. Chapter 8 One Hell of a Big Day

Location: CEO Office of S&A Assured Headquarters, Marunouchi Tokyo

Time: 6 Months after Yuuma and Tetsuya's kidnap attempt (Yuuma 9yo)

Knock knock!

"Come in"

"Mrs. Durante, Akashi Seijuuro Sama is here to meet you."

"Okay, send him in. Thank you Amelie". The blonde secretary just nodded. Not long after, the door opens revealing a handsome and elegant man with crimson eyes and hair. Looking sharp and impeccable as always in his business ensemble.

"Hello Satsuki." Seijuuro smiles.

"Sei kun..What a pleasant surprise. It's really nice to meet you. How are you and Tetsu Kun? Yuu chan?" Satsuki Durante, or previously known as Momoi Satsuki before her marriage, smiling widely while looking fondly at Seijuuro.

"They're doing fine. Tetsuya suggests that we have family dinner this weekend. We're going to stay in Tokyo for two weeks. Yuu chan misses your family too. Might as well set up playdates and sleepovers"

"That's a really good idea." Satsuki's eyes twinkling with happiness "Yes, we'll be there. I'll call Tetsu kun about the details."

"Good. So Satsuki, have you found what I requested?"

"Of course. Follow me." Satsuki then walks to his office desk, opening one of its drawers then pressed several digits in the secret compartment below it. The bookshelves instantly parted, revealing a steel blast proof door. Inside was a control room, armory storage, wingsuits, living space, and secret lift and passage to a helipad. Perfect for discussing top secret operations and refuge in emergency situations.

"We've managed to infiltrate their system. We even traced their transactions, operation base, manpower and combat capabilities. Emilio supervised the operations himself, literally handpicked agents for the task. He spared no room for errors."

"Ah, your husband, always so particular and unforgiving of incompetence. He's exceptional."

"Indeed, much like someone I know. I'm used to it," Satsuki grins teasing Seijuuuro. Yes..his husband Emilio Durante is a very capable man, perfectionist and unforgiving yet so caring at the same time, it reminds her so much of his dear friend and former captain Akashi Seijuuro. The only difference is Emilio was actually very playful and funny when he's off the job. They met when Satsuki was on an internship program as an intelligent analyst for MI5 as a part of completing her education as a specialist in intelligence and security. At that time, Emilio Durante has been an agent for MI5 for 10 years and they have 12 years age gap but it works just fine for both of them. After dating for 4 years, mostly long distance, on and off and in fact Satsuki didn't always know Emilio's exact location because of security protocols, Emilio resigned and they finally got married in Japan. Not long after, they have Luciano whose face looks pretty much like his father only with his mom's fair skin, pink hair and eyes. With Seijuuro as their investor, they start their business in information technology and security, Satsuki & Alliance (S&A) Assured. Just after 2 years since it's established, their cutting edge technologies, experience and capabilities combined with Akashi's resources and connections make them gain solid reputation and billions of revenue throughout Asia and soon on a global scale.

"Basically Hanamiya Makoto dabbles in drugs, human trafficking and cyber crime. Online prostitutions, scams, gambling, you name it. He has operation base in almost every country in South East Asia, Part of Middle East and Nigeria. He gets them stay off the radar by bribing prominent officials and politicians, he also avoids having victims in the same country as their base of operation. So far we're the only one on the opposing side who knows about his contacts, operations and the extent of his organizations. Manpower for each base approximately about 25 to 50 personnel, not much combat capabilities therefore the threat level is low. Relies mostly on politicians and local crime syndicate for security and merchandise transportations. We have compiled so much incriminating evidence to take down his clan and organization, leaving only bits of their legal business to survive. We have located several of his secret account overseas. Now how do you suppose we approach this? We can always do secret operation, no doubt Emilio himself will see to it till the end. Considering their manpower, combat capabilities, and threat level it's not that hard a task. Rest assured, it will be done swiftly"

"Hmmm.. as usual you don't disappoint. Remarkable as always" Seijuuro nodded. His investments on Satsuki paid off, then again he is absolute. Never wrong in assessing someone's capabilities and potentials. He is very pleased with this development. At this point, the possibilities are endless and it's all in his favor. So many opportunities and things to exploit. The best of all, to end Hanamiya Makoto with a _tonshi_ (sudden death), watching everything he built goes to shambles. Sure, he can always order a hitjob to wipe Hanamiya's existence off this planet. With the Akashi's army and Satsuki's capable hands, though it wouldn't be easy but it shall be done perfectly. But...where's the fun in that?

Seijuuro decides it would be better to use the evidence to his advantages. He'll talk directly to the leaders of each countries, on the pretext of foreseeing the possibility for investment in each countries. Then he will use the evidences he has to uncover the crime Hanamiya and his collaborators had commited and use it as bargaining chip to secure deals on research, health, natural energy and recources, technology, security and trade with respective countries. Not to mention it will make Akashi Corp's prowess and clean image in Asia and the whole world more pronounced if it hasn't already cemented. The impact on the news and deals to Akashi Corps, business partners and affiliates. Yes.. That would be worth all the trouble Hanamiya has put his family through after all this time. Seijuuro grins.

"Satsuki, would you care to join me on a business trip?"

One week later

Location: Akashi Mansion, Hiroo Tokyo

Time : 05.00 AM

"Oooh...hmmh" Slurp..sluuurp suckle..

"Sei...Hnnnh...Sei..it's not a..ngh... popsicle " Tetsuya feeling the tightness and warmth of Seijuuro's throat. The friction...oh yeah...Tetsuya increases his thrusts..completely forgetting another delicious 'popsicle' he's been eagerly licked or sucked. He opted to giving it handjobs instead. He felt the contraction of Seijuuro's throat muscles when he swallows.. Damn..

"Aaaaah...Sei..." as he blissfully releases his cum at the back of Sei's throat and he felt Seijuuro swallowing his cum..again and again. Then Seijuuro releases him only to flip Tetsuya on his back lifting one of his leg then thrust his appendage deep inside Tetsuya entrance.

"Aaah...Sei...I just came" Tetsuya whines. Thankfully his entrance were soft enough since it's their umpteenth round of sex, as usual when Sei is about to go on a business trip or on special occasions. So yeah..it feels damn good though maybe he'll regret it later that day.

"Oh so good Tetsuya..i just can't wait..uhh..your moans..your moans alone makes me wanna cum..Just feel how hard my love is for you Tetsuya" Seijuuro thrust vigorously into Tetsuya's feels the utmost pleasure when Tetsuya's hips starts gyrating to meet his every thrusts.

"Uhmm.. Yeah..i love you too Seijuuro..and I love it when you give it to me hard" their lips locked in a wet kiss tasting the sweetness of each other's mouth. Minds lost completely indulging in the ultimate sensation provided by their mate. And they both melt inside each other's warm embrace.

Coming down from the tempest of desire, they realised how exhausted they really are...content but also exhausted. Not to mention dirty with copious amount of bodily fluids. They decided to take a bath and then go to the other room to sleep, too exhausted to tidy up a messy bed. They lay side by side with their hands holding each other. Never wanting to let go. It's funny how time may flies but their feelings never fade, it only grows stronger. They argue, yes..oh how they bicker like cats and dogs sometimes. But it's as people say. Like vintage wine, it gets better with age.

"Sei, i know everything will go according to plan..i just want you to be careful..come back to me in one piece okay?" It's not that Tetsuya doubts his husband's capability to strategize and he also has good staffs accompany him. But since he knew that this time it's a different kind of business trips, it has possibilities of things gone wrong, too much interest and too many people involved. This will no doubt becomes scandal in each countries involved.

"Ok.. you're worrying too much though. I'm skilled and i'm in good hands. But if.. and that's a big IF there really is something going wrong i know you and Yuuma are capable of taking care of yourselves..are and always will be in good hands" Seijuuro caresses Tetsuya's cheek. "Now enough with this gloomy topic. Rest assured, i'll come back victorious" Seijuuro smirks. And Tetsuya just smiles, ever so confident Sei, the Sei he loves.

"And I promise you Sei, I'll do my part when the time comes" then he fades into a deep slumber.

 _And I hope it won't come to that Tetsuya.._

Location: Entrance of Akashi Mansion Hiroo Tokyo

Time: 07.30 am

"Ready for the big day Yuuma?" Masaomi asks his grandson. Today will be a big step for Yuuma. He's looking for traces of nervousness in his grandson's face.

"I was born ready Jii san and with your guidance, I'll be invincible" Yuuma said confidently. Looking stylish in his 3 piece suits. The suit itself was designed according to Yuuma's preference like most of his other clothes. He picks the color, fabrics and draws the design himself. So the suit fits him perfectly like no other and the sheer elegance could be seen at first glance. Combined with leather shoes and matching silk tie. He really has a keen fashion sense. One of these days he's gonna make his own brand. But.. first things first. Today is the first day of his tryout as a CEO since his dad is overseas, he just can't wait to do it. He's been under his papa and grandpa's tutelage since he's 3 starting from the very basic and attending the day to day business pretty intensely in the past year other than his tutoring and training, so substituting his father for a month is a feasible task especially with jii san by his side as his advisor/evaluator and the competent and reliable staff Akashi Corp's has. Of course he was under no illusion that he can do all this alone. His years of training has taught him better than that. He is confident yes, but he was not conceited. He's inexperienced but still he shares the same sentiments with his father and grandfather about work ethics and incompetence.

"Mom, I'm leaving" Yuuma hugs his mom.

"Okay, don't cause trouble for Jiisan okay. I'll meet you at the park later in the afternoon. Have a great first day. Love you." Tetsuya kisses Yuuma's cheeks. Then he bows to his father in law "Thank you Father, for taking the time to take care of Yuuma."

"It's my pleasure. Farewell Tetsuya." Masaomi and Yuuma accompanied by three guards leaves the mansion. Tetsuya watched their retreating backs with mixed feelings. Feeling proud that his boy had grown up so well, kind of sad that his boy is no longer clinging to him and a little worried of Yuuma's tryout. A phase every Akashi child went through at their early age. It's not that he expects Yuuma to do a perfect job, there's bound to be errors here and there and it's fine. He will learn better that way. And contrary to most people's belief, The Akashi's really values learning process plus the fact that Yuuma easily gains soft spot and respect from other people with his appearance, behavior and competence. Yes, Yuuma maybe small, looks delicate and soft spoken but behind it is his ability, ambition and iron will to do what is best for his family and everything related to it including his business and employees. He wondered how Yuuma will deal with failure and condescension from people much older than himself, not that they will be brave enough or have reason to show it but there's always an exception. Well, the most important thing is Yuuma knows that whatever the result was he will be loved just the same.

Tetsuya then starts to go to his own car. He has meeting to attend with minister of social welfare and education to talk about orphan welfare and education especially those on special needs category at Minato International Hotel. He refused to be guarded and chauffeured since he feels that he's had enough training to be able to defend himself. Akashi's men and Satsuki's staff tried to guard him but he worked his low precense to ditch them multiple times, most of the time he's not even trying to hide his presence they just find it hard to see him.

By 1 p.m the meeting was finished with the proposal and groundwork approved. Tetsuya propose cooperation between the government and Akashi-Shiori Foundation to build special orphanage for children with special needs especially highly gifted child with specialized education system to fill their needs, mostly funded by Akashi-Shiori Foundation as part of Akashi Corps CSR program. Arriving at the basement of Minato International Hotel, he is about to get into his car and took out his phone to call Yuuma and hear how he's doing. Just when he's about to make the call, he felt someone standing behind him pressing a gun on the back of his head.

"What do you want?" Tetsuya calmly said raising his hands in surrender.

"Fufufu..Even in this kind of situation you're able to keep your composure huh? How admirable" The assailant took Tetsuya's phone.

 _This voice...could it be.._

"Makoto?" Tetsuya can't hide his surprise . This is very different from his usual modus operandi. He never shows himself before. Gears turning in his head thinking of how to make the most of this situation. Screw the plan, it would be best to end it right here and now.

"Finally some emotion..yes, the one and only, Tetsuya" Makoto chuckles.

"What do you want?" Tetsuya ask with more resolve this time.

"You, of course. I'm tired of waiting for you to come back to me"

"And why should I come back to you?"

"For obvious reasons, because you belong to me and you know it. Remember the good old time Tetsuya" Makoto said confidently.

"Sorry, I was never yours and never will be" as soon as Tetsuya finish saying it. He quickly turn around and use his raised hand to direct the gun away from his body. Then he grab and push the hand inwardly only to connect it with double knee attack to Makoto's torso and make him release the gun. The gun flew several cars away but unexpectedly Makoto was able to release his hand from Tetsuya's hold and take a few steps back, the look of surprise evident on his face. Tetsuya's not going to take any chances, he did a roundhouse kick to the back of Makoto's head so fast he wasn't able to dodge. Makoto laid on the ground unconscious. Tetsuya then took the gun and looking for his phone. It took several minutes to find his phone. He then called Chihiro, Masaomi's personal guard to inform of the situation and ask for assistance. Right after he hung up, he turn around only to find that Makoto's gone. Then suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and put damp cloth on his nose. He tried to hold his breath and pretend to be limp, when Makoto eases his hold on Tetsuya, he uses his elbow to struggle and attack Makoto but then Makoto strengthen his hold and he fell unconscious in Makoto's hold.

 _Tetsuya, my sweet and apparently devilish angel...finally back in my arms._

Location: CEO office Akashi Corps Main Office, Nishi-Shinjuku

Time: 08.00

Akashi Corps main office with its 120 floor is easily one of the fourth tallest building in Japan its also one of the most beautiful with is neofuturistic design. It's the main office of almost every subsidiary company that Akashi Corps has with industries ranging from technology, telecommunication, finance, mining, transportation and agriculture. Every subsidiary company has a wide range of products and all these products are sold to approximately 200 countries worldwide. With the family and company's long history, Akashi Corps has been one of the largest taxpayer and employer in Japan and therefore vital for Japan's economy. It comes with advantages such as easy permits and influence on government policy, in fact Akashi Corps is the first company ever in Japan to gain permission to launch privately owned satellite, SHIORI. It's natural that The Akashi household held prestige and whatever happens in the family and company will be under the spotlight since it has significant influence on market sentiments and Japan's economy. Even so, with the power, money and status the Akashi's have they could easily pull the strings and cover everything they want to cover, that includes the details of their private life, activities and scandals related to them.

Yuuma and his entourage arrived at the company and greeted by the bowing staffs. He walks through them then proceed to the assembly hall at third floor, there he introduces himself formally to his subordinates, informing them that everything is going to be operating as usual and that he trusts their capability, he also expects full cooperation and best performance like they always do. Masaomi feels very proud of his grandson, such a good start. Confident but also natural and approachable. Then starts his day as a CEO. Hearing the report from the executive secretary about his schedules, scan through paperwork to sign or give corrections if there's any error or incomplete/dubious information. Once in a while he asks the secretary or Masaomi to get further information about current situation, sometimes he also called the manager of the current project or certain product to know firsthand about problems they're dealing with. So far he's showing willingness to listen to his subordinates and ability in making sound judgements and fast in making the right decision.

Time flies and there goes half day of work. Masaomi decides to take Yuuma to a lunch meeting with his fellow businessman and his future heir. Masaomi also said that this person is his ally and that it would be good for Yuuma to befriend the future heir. Friendly competition and cooperation between future heirs of mega corporation such a theirs would be a good learning experience and strong grounds for future business relations.

Yuuma felt excited on meeting the businessman, he already heard about him and sometimes watched him on business news. But he knew better than to trust the press. He knows about the businessman from his grandfather's story, how he was an orphan and started his empire from scratch, how he handled those who challenge his authorities and poses threat to his properties and loved ones, how he can keep his underworld business private. Oh yes, Yuuma knows about all this, the good thing about being close to grandpa is that he hides no secret from Yuuma though he also knows that it's not for his parents ears coz they don't like that side of the family business especially Yuuma involved in it. Yuuma feels neutral about all this, he's got an inkling that he was being prepared to be his Grandpa's heir but he still has years to think about it so for now he will absorb everything his grandpa and parents has to offer, anything that could help him protect all the people and things he loved at all cost.

They arrived at Ukai, one of the best high end traditional Japanese restaurant in Tokyo. It has beautiful garden and koi ponds, it really was spacious the customers can take an enjoyable stroll around the garden and pond. They were greeted by beautiful and formally dressed waitress and immediately guided into one of the private chambers where the other party was, they arrived not long before them. The guards from both their parties are standing outside or close to the private chamber and the premise.

And there he was, shaking hands with his grandfather, the businessman Asami Ryuichi himself. So tall like his grandfather, raven haired and golden eyes. His stance full of confidence, his presence full of authority just like his Papa and his Grandpa. Then those eyes met his, Yuuma immediately bowed in full grace and give his greetings, not wanting to look or do any faux pas in front of this prominent figure and not to embarrass The Akashi name. Asami Ryuichi smiles and offers his hand to shake and Yuuma smile a tiny little smile in his effort to control himself and shake his hand. He then introduces his son to Yuuma. When Yuuma have the first look at Reiji, he felt like his heart skip a beat. He's a teenage version of his father with raven hair and golden eyes, only his eyes though has a softer gaze but also has a glint of something...intriguing? Looking like he's surprised but so glad to see Yuuma.

"Hime?" Reiji blurted, breaking Yuuma out of his inward thinking. He then shuts his mouth as he felt eyes on him realizing his error, cheeks blushing a little. Asami Ryuichi raised his brow and Masaomi chuckles a bit. _Well, seems like Asami's young heir likes Yuuma. Yuuma really has a cute, delicate and girlish face especially combined with that hair_.

"I beg Your pardon? I am Akashi Yuuma. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" Yuuma bowed, he tried his best to keep his composure. _Hime? Did I hear right? That was...rude. Reiji sounds familiar though._

Reiji bowed as well.

"My apologies, my name is Asami Reiji. You can call me Reiji though". Reiji grins cheekily. _My, how handsome. He must be really popular._

They then took their seats after their elders as it was appropriate. The elders started their small talk and giving more introductions about their youngs. And Yuuma was glad to know that Reiji isn't only good looking but also smart. A fellow member of Mensa from Japan. He's actually surprised that Reiji was only 11 Years old, he looks like he's 13 or 15 like Luciano Nii. He was just admitted to Teiko high school. At such a young age, Yuuma felt glad that he found people who has quite similar trait and life experience as his.

Not long after the meals are served, kaiseki cuisines that are very exquisite. He stared at his grandfather for a minute. And his grandpa met his eyes, chuckles and ordered strawberry milkshake. Masaomi then explains that his Yuuma was very well behaved as a child but when it comes to strawberry milkshake. He was very fond of strawberry milkshake and he was pretty obstinate about it. Hearing that, the Asami's looking at him, amusement very clear in their eyes. Reiji even has the guts to say that he's cute. Yuuma takes it by giving his stoic face while his cheeks blush a little. Looking more adorable in everyone's eyes. Still he felt that what he likes does not define him, that's why he doesn't feel the need to explain himself to anyone. Strangely people he met most called him cute and he's kinda used to it. But when it was said by Reiji he felt...shy. Irritated but also shy. He also felt Reiji's eyes bore into him for the duration of the meeting, Yuuma inwardly felt the urge to turn down his gaze but no..he has too much pride to do so. He maybe younger but he would not easily intimidated by anyone. So he stared back at Reiji in challenge. And what? Reiji's actually looking more pleased. How infuriating.

After they finished eating, they were dismissed by their elders so that they get to know each other better. Urgh..Yuuma thought. Yuuma's height barely reach Reiji's neck. Reiji put his hand to Yuuma's back, directing him to the bridge above the koi pond. Their guards, Sato and Malik following behind at a distance. They then strolled side by side, hands brushing slightly. The moment their hands touched it feels electric and make his heart go bathump..what is that? He then look to his side only to find Reiji staring at him fondly and smiling with his perfect white teeth showing. Bathump..GOD!what is this? Yuuma looks away to hide his frown (and blush.. LOL).

"Hime.." Reiji called.

"What did you just call me Asami san?" Yuuma frowned. He's being called Hime twice. _This rude fellow. He's trying to make fun of me.. i'm not just gonna lay down and take it._

Reiji puts his hands in surrender "My apologies, i meant it as a compliment. By the way i did say you can just call me Reiji"

"Then Reiji san, I find it hard to think of it as a compliment. Why hime?"

"Well you know, since your pretty. I have seen photo collection's of you and your siblings, but you are still the cutest especially in those girl clothes." Reiji smirks. _Wow, Hime's even cuter when he's irritated. So fun to tease him._

"What?" Yuuma's eyes widen in surprise.. _those photos. Only his family, siblings and extended family has them. From where...wait.. Teiko high school huh? Kazu or Shiki nii..it seems i need to have a talk with them asap._

Seeing Yuuma's look of comprehension and determined look, Reiji can guess exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't be mad at them, i was the one who sneak a look at them. You can't possibly think that they would give me access to photos of their precious baby brothers and sisters..especially those with costumes and girl clothes. You really are beautiful. And just so you know they wouldn't allow me to meet you since forever pfft..brocons" Reiji chuckles.

"Thank you for your compliments but I don't need your flattery..it's just clothes and those photos are only for my loved ones you have no right to see it..also don't make fun of my brothers" Yuuma keeps his composure and stoic face but his eyes can't hide the fact that he was displeased. His red eyes flickers icy blue for a moment.

 _Hummm..such display of loyalty and protectiveness. How precious. Wait..those eyes? Is that my imagination? well..look at him trying his best to keep his composure. Loved ones eh?_

"I'm sorry you seem to take it the wrong way, i'm not making fun of them. They're one of my good friends. And I have very little of them so that says a lot. So..how can i be your most loved one? So those kinds of photos will be just for me?"

 _What?how outrageous. Wait..this person..he actually push my buttons. This is... rare._

"How ambitious, i hope you put the same fervor for more important achievements.. as i'm sure with our positions as heirs for our families there will be lots of them..as for my Most loved ones, it's not gonna be just anyone..time will tell i suppose.." Yuuma said. _Most loved ones? Of course it's Mom..and Papa..Grandpa and all our families. Our employees too._ (Oooh..my pure baby Yuuma..snickers)

"Well, I assure you..I'm not just anyone." Reiji said confidently.

"Really? As for me, i will work the hardest to prove that i'm more than my family's name, my IQ scores or whatever things people appraised me for. I have yet to prove it but i will get there as soon as i can. I owe it to me and me only. Our family's name just puts the bars that high" Yuuma said determinedly.

Reiji was astounded.. for such a small boy Hime's mature and have a strong will..clear in his visions. But also childish in other areas. He also make Reiji feels challenged.. challenged for the better and not much people can do that to him to tell the truth most people bore him and tends to excels at kissing his ass than other things. Hime will be a perfect partner for him. _He's mine, I'll make sure of it. Now..how to go about it?_

"Then..how about we make it a bet? I'll prove to you that by my 20's (years old)..i'll be more than just suitable heir for my family and I'll be the best man to protect you and have you as my mate..And when that time comes, you'll be my wife, Hime" Reiji challenges.

 _Bathump...Wife?so that's what he meant by most loved ones..bathump..ooh what is this?why is my heart constricts..this is really bad for my heart. I'm gonna go for a check up with jii san. Well, try as he might, he's not gonna back down from a challenge and he will be the victor of this challenge. Akashi men are absolute after all just like his father and grandfather. Still he can't make promises recklessly, it's not a good trait, man has to be able to keep his words. Well, i'll just humor , pffft._

"Wife huh? Well, i suppose you can try. I'm not gonna make it easy though. But.. let's make it more interesting shall we? if you can't prove your words, you.. will be my vassal" Yuuma's crimson eyes turns icy blue. He offers his hand to shake as a deal.

Reiji yanks his hand so fast he was flushed against his chest then he felt soft lips on his own. Yuuma's eyes widen in surprise, he felt like he was swept away with some strange current but for pride's sake he needs to let go.. this whole thing is just so strange.. Reiji's hold was so strong. Just when he's about to strike Reiji. Reiji lets go of him.

Seeing that, Sato, Yuuma's guard was about to save Yuuma but then he was stopped by Malik, Reiji's guard. Their bodies are rigid in tension trying to calculate the risk that their..disagreement will bring. By the time they look to the youngs, the kiss was over. Sato frowns disliking their situation and how they treat Yuuma sama.

"Deal..sealed with a kiss" Reiji cheekily said. Licking his lips. _Oh hime's lips so soft..and the kiss was delicious...and felt so right._

Yuuma on the other hand felt angry..more to himself than to Reiji. He should defend himself better against unreasonable person like Reiji. He felt there's no need to have more talk with him. He needs to keep his composure. Probably 2 hours sparring sessions will do him good, he also needs to try Krav Maga to distract him. Krav maga seems more practical in combat..yup he will take krav maga training.

"If you'll excuse me" Yuuma turns around and head to where his grandpa is, Leaving Reiji behind. Sato san, his guard following behind him. Reiji also started to follow him. Right when he arrived at the private chamber, he saw Chihiro san whispering to his Grandfather. Looks like something serious happened. Then his grandfather looks glad he arrived.

"Yuuma, perfect timing. I'm sorry Ryuichi, it seems there's something that needs my immediate attention. Until next time?" Masaomi offered his hand to shake.

Asami Ryuichi nods in understanding "It's allright Masaomi san. Until next time" He shakes Masaomi's hand and Yuuma's too. Only with Yuuma, Asami Ryuichi rubs his hair softly displaying his fondness of The Akashi's heir. Yuuma looks at Asami Ryuichi with surprise and blushes. Then Yuuma looks at Reiji and find that Reiji has a hard and dark look at him. Yuuma bows to Reiji for courtesy sake then follow his grandpa outside. Ending their meeting. He looked back for a second and find that Reiji's still staring at him. The look on Reiji's face make him shudder..He then looks away and proceeded leaving the premise.

 _A deal is a deal Hime. I'll prove to you that i'm the best man for you and it seems that for now..my rival...is my own father..._


	9. Chapter 9 one hell of a big day part II

On to the rescue.

Location: Makoto's Car

Time 1.30 pm

 _My sweet angel Tetsuya..finally in my arms.._

Makoto instructed the driver to drive as fast as he could but without disregarding the traffic light. He didn't want to attract any unwanted attention such as police chase. He also believes he still has time before The Akashi's found out about Tetsuya's disappearance. Even if they found out about it, they will not know which way to go because he got rid of any possible tracking device Tetsuya has such as watch, ring, mobile phone and cufflinks. He even faked the license plate on his car so that they can't detect his car even if it was caught on the hotel's CCTV. As soon as they got onto the outskirts, lesser traffic control they pick up speed. Makoto already got the confirmation from his subordinates that the target area was secured, and there are personnels stationed, all permissions cleared. One black BMW in the front was filled with his guards, ready to lay down their lives for Makoto.

Makoto feels his emotions building up.. _after such a long time...patience..patience..by the end of the day Tetsuya..it's gonna be just you and me_..Makoto hugs _his_ Tetsuya who is currently unconscious sleeping serenely on his lap. He kisses those plump rosy pink lips, savouring the sweetness he covet since years ago. He was surprised that his kind and peace loving Tetsuya has turned to be such a capable man at defending himself. He already had his suspicions since it's rare for public figures and member of prominent families such as the Akashi's to run around without guards. But still, experiencing it firsthand, seeing what Tetsuya has become surprised him. Both exhilarate but also heart breaking for him because he knew that he was one of the reason why Tetsuya feels the need to be able to protect himself to the point of injuring other people, something he knew was the last resort for the bluenette.

It was only by sheer luck and keen judgement that he was able to react accordingly at the right time to Tetsuya's roundhouse kick so that he can reduce the damage without making Tetsuya felt something was wrong. The Akashi's sure have really good security measures since after all those attacks he initiated there's was no survivor to tell the details of what happened. If not he would've found out what Tetsuya was capable of. Well, even the most beautiful rose has thorns and that just makes it more pleasurable to have his deadly angel so defenceless and writhing under him.

By 02.15 pm they're closing on a small air field where a private jet was already waiting to take Makoto and his 'soon to be husband' to a private island where nobody could find them when he got a call that the local air traffic authority has revoked permission to fly from the airfield saying it was a direct order from the minister of transportation. What the fuck is going on? He immediately called the minister of Transportation about the changes, he reminded the minister to not fuck with him since he had a hold of his secret of his affair and involvement in drug trades. The answer from the minister was shocking, he said that Makoto has messed with the wrong people, The akashi's and the Asami's, and since they were the rulers of the underworld and probably more than a half of the things on its surface, he has no qualms obeying to their requests. Besides they promised to cover for his scandals and deal with Makoto's clan. Shit, so the Akashi's already found out about Tetsuya's whereabouts and his plan. It was wrong of him to underestimate the extent of the Akashi's power. Tsk..this really put a wrench to his plan.

He's about to tell his driver and guards to proceed to the airport and push their way through when his driver informed that they've got company. There's a black custom helicopter filled with armed men circling right above them, 4 motorcycle and 1 SUV full of armed men all clad in full black tactical gear incoming from the front, ready to open fire. Makoto's driver calling for backup from their men guarding the airport only to find that they're under attack from the Akashi's. It would be too late to request backup from Makoto's clan. With the Akashi's fast response the situations seems dire for Makoto. Now he knows why nobody lived to tell the tale from their attempt to attack the Akashi's. He looked at the sleeping angel in his arms. _Tetsuya it seems you really are to be the death of me, but then... life was hell on earth without you in my life Tetsuya._ He kissed Tetsuya's forehead _. It seems i'm going ahead of you, farewell my sweet angel_. He then puts Tetsuya on sitting position then ready himself for the incoming attack, there's nothing left to lose.

"Jii san, what's wrong?" Yuuma asked after they settled in the car. He sensed that this would be something to discuss out of public's eyes.

"Your mother was under attack but he managed to subdue the attacker, Delta team already dispatched to assist and transport. The culprit will be interrogated on Chofu ground. You're welcome to join but you have other responsibilities to attend to". Chofu ground was one of the Akashi's secret underground facility located just one and a half hour from Tokyo. It's more like an underground research facility, training centre and killing field. It's common knowledge for members of Akashi clan that every traitor and enemies of the Akashi's gone there will never come out again so the secrecy of the facility is well kept. As for branch families, access limited only for the head of branch families that has proven useful and loyal.

Yuuma felt relieved that his mom survived the attack and even managed to subdue the attacker. If ever something bad was to happen to his mom he would without a doubt be on the front line to save his mom, tryout or not. That's what his trainings are for, to protect and defend all his loved ones.

"Yes, Jii san." Yuuma solemnly agreed.

10 minutes later, Chihiro received a call from the Delta Team.

"Akashi Sama, Delta team has arrived on the scene but there's no sign of Tetsuya sama and the culprit. Seems like the culprit managed to fight back and kidnap Tetsuya sama" Chihiro stops to listen more to the phone"... Tetsuya sama's mobile and other accessories are found in the dumpster near the parking lot. CCTV footage managed to capture Hanamiya's vehicle and number plate. It's a black Cadillac CT6 but the number is fake. "

"Humm..Don't relay this information to Seijuuro, let him do his job. Contact Amou and tell him to locate Tetsuya's implanted tracking device, then dispatch Bravo and Charlie team. Amou should be able to find him and predict where they're going. Call our contacts in Hanamiya clan they must know something" Masaomi calmly decides. Hanamiya Makoto is truly intelligent but still not on par with the Akashi. He overlooked the extent of Akashi family's capability and that includes the probability of implanted tracking device that Tetsuya might have. Implanted tracking device on human body were still considered a myth and potentially dangerous in the long run not to mention other rumoured weakness but then the Akashi's already perfected it though still considered a prototype and so far it shows promising results.

"Jii san..i'm going" Yuuma said, face full of determination.

"No, you're not. You have other responsibilities right now" Masaomi shrugs.

"If you think I'm going to put the company above my mom you must be going crazy old man" Yuuma's eyes flash icy blue.

Masaomi noticed the change in Yuuma's demeanor, speech and eyes. He sighs.

"Alright..you're in Hisui. Just call your secretary. It will already be over when we get there anyway". Yuuma grins wide at the name his Grandpa only uses when he's in combat mode. His grandpa learned that when Yuuma were in combat mode he's unruly, crude yet swift, systematic, cold and deadly. There would be no leaving him behind on a rescue mission. Well considering that Akashi's men number was already like a nation's small army which is not an exaggeration considering their family's history, the highest probability is just like his Grandpa said.. already done when they got there. He also knows that hisui which means ancient strength and serenity was a representation of his grandpa's feelings and expectations of Yuuma. In fact, right after Yuuma's birth, his grandpa gave him jade bangles which he no longer wore since it didn't fit him anymore. It still didn't stop him to give him jade cufflinks though.

When Yuuma called the secretary to clear his schedule for today. Chihiro receives another call, this time from Amou informing that Tetsuya seems to be on the outskirts of Tokyo and still on the move. Possibly heading to Kousaka Airfield, Kanagawa or Yokohama. Masaomi then called the Minister of Transportation to order a lock down on Kousaka airfield. And there he got the confirmation that Hanamiya clan has requested access to use Kousaka Airfield exclusively for indefinite time to transport goods. Of course he would be glad to grant Akashi Sama's request with the condition of protection for his secrets, the one that Asami Ryuichi and Hanamiya Makoto hold against him. Masaomi then called Ryuichi to talk about the situation and after agreeing to schedule further discussion of the deal. Ryuichi gave his confirmation, after all with the way the minister is going he's bound to have more scandals in the future.

Kousaka airfield was a small airport used to transport seafood and other food products to every part of Japan, it's no longer used since the load and unload process was time consuming and cost inefficient so nowadays it's rentable for private companies or individuals. Control and security is not so tight since it's seldom used and surrounded by deserted open fields. Delta team already instructed to follow the direction and Charlie team dispatched to provide aerial coverage and backup. Masaomi clearly told them that this was a take no prisoner situation, they're authorized to kill on sight. They already know everything about the attack, motives and groups assets so there's no use to prolong this. Let this be another example for those insolent peasants that doesn't know their place. No one messes with the Akashi's and live to tell the tale.

 _Well.. with Seijuuro's move, head of the family captured (killed), and Ryuichi's hatred for human trafficking this really would be the end of Hanamiya Clan._

20 minutes after

Location : Deserted area near Kousaka Airfield (which is now filled with the Akashi's clean up crew)

Right when Masaomi and Yuuma arrives on the scene the clash were already finished. There were abandoned cars, bodies and blood splatters all around as a result of the battle (massacre) and the bustling of cleanup crews doing their job ensuring there were no loose ends. Considering it happens in broad daylight there's not much they can hide but even so they can easily spin it as a drug raid gone wrong or operation to bust human trafficking ring which the Hanamiya's are notoriously known for in the underworld. It also will conveniently coincide with uncovered scandals related to the Hanamiya's in several countries.

Kirisaki, Leader of Team Delta greeted them and report that Tetsuya was secured and unharmed still unconscious but only because the chloroform hasn't wear off. The battle has been swift and there are no survivors from the Hanamiya's including their leader, Hanamiya Makoto. Four of the Akashi men are injured and were already transported to the hospital. After complimenting them on a job well done, Masaomi and Yuuma then guided to see the body of Makoto to be certain of his death. Yuuma goes along with everything with an unfazed look on his face, sure it ain't pretty but that's what you get for messing with his family. Then they go and take Tetsuya home leaving the rest to the capable hands of their men.

Location: The Asami's Azabu Mansion

Time: 07.00 (the morning before Reiji and Yuuma's official meeting)

Reiji took one last look in the mirror checking his appearance. Today is Teiko High School Entrance Ceremony so he's got to look his best not that he had to try hard enough. Even without trying, he will be the center of attraction and admiration of his school as always. Boys and girls will give their sweetest smiles and honeyed words just to be on his good side. Well, it's annoying at some point but still better that than being looked down upon for being the youngest in their class. It's easier to manipulate them that way too so it's fine by him they can kiss his ass for all he care. Oh it's not like he's alone there's also Kazuki, Shiki and Aiko this year with Shino enrolling the next year. But all of them together sure would attract full on attention from their surroundings even from other schools because aside of coming from wealthy family and famous they're also easy on the eyes with abilities to back it up. After giving one last touch to give his hair a messy but classy style he got out of his room. The delicious smell of French toast and bacon filled his nostrils once he got out of the hallway and got into the kitchen.

His mom looking cute in his pink frilly apron busily cooking breakfast. Sure most people would say that his mom is super handsome and looks like he's still in his twenties but for Reiji and his father he's uber cute with his kindness, playfulness, fiery attitude and heartwarming personality and oh...his heavenly cooking. MOM, You're the BEST in the whole world! Reiji would say it anyday without a doubt.

"Morning Mom, is it ready yet? Can I help you with something?" Reiji gave his mom a hug then took a seat.

"Morning, Rei chan. Thank you but it's all finished. Just have a seat. Your father will join us shortly." Akihito said.

"Ugh, Mom. Can you please stop it with the Rei chan thing? I'm a high school student now in case you forgot" Reiji pouts.

"Oooh? What's wrong with that? No matter how old you are, you will always be my baby. Besides most kids your age are still in elementary school." Akihito smiles. He then placed a plate filled with French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Reiji along with a glass of mixberry smoothie. Akihito then fold his apron neatly and took a seat in front of Reiji. Seeing Reiji pout is so cute, not like he would tell him that he would be sulking all day. Ah time sure flies, his beansprout of a kid is now a high schooler albeit his young age. His height almost reaching akihito's chin. Looking cool with his styled hair and western style uniform, bet his peers is going to be attracted to him like ants to sugar. This kid sure will be a heartbreaker, just like his Otou san. He seems like he already has a crush too. Akihito overhears when Reiji talks to Kazuki, asking for someone's number. Someone called Hime? Aki wasn't sure. Maybe sometimes he'll probe about it gently, it's a delicate matter after all. My God, teenagers and puberty..really? it has come to that huh? Then the talk about the birds and the bees. Sure as hell he's the one who will do it, he doesn't know what kind of advice would come out of his sadistic and ex playboy crimelord husband and he's sure doesn't intend to find out.

"Okay how about Rei Kun?" Akihito giving in.

Reiji nodded his face looking smug so much like his father. "That's better, Mom"

"Hahaha..alright. Now, dig in" Akihito laughs then ruffling Reiji's perfectly styled hair. Teasing his only son is one of his favourite pasttime.

"Mom! " Reiji tried to slap his mom's hands but his mom is just fast enough to dodge.

Ryuichi heard his husband's laughter and goes to the kitchen to have breakfast with his family.

"Okay..what did I miss?" Ryuichi looks his family with amusement in his eyes. He then leans down to kiss Aki on the lips then took a seat beside him. Reiji already starts munching his breakfast.

"So apparently our Rei chan here decides that he's old enough to be called Reiji kun." Akihito reports.

"Is that so?"Ryuichi watched a blushing Reiji with amusement. His boy sure has grown.

Reiji proudly nodded, he quickly swallowed his food then said that his father should do the same.

"Fufu, okay now Reiji _kun_.." Ryuichi emphasizes specifically on that part. Akihito snickers. "Since you're a big boy now, you should accompany me at today's lunch meeting. Malik will pick you up right after the entrance ceremony."

"Okay, Tou san" Reiji perks up. He's always eager to be involved in his father's business. It's fun and a necessity for him since he's the heir. He also learns tricks and manipulation right from the master himself. Sure his father is a loving father but outside the house he's such a badass and ruthless businessmen just like a mighty dragon that keeps his prey and possessions under his claws definitely not someone to mess with. Not long after, they finished their breakfast and go their own ways. His father with Uncle Kirishima and Suoh. His mom and Aunt Jenny (Aiko's Mom) will be riding with Reiji, Aiko and Shino guarded by Malik, Mashiba and Eto to Teiko Private School. It really is hilarious seeing the usually stern and strict looking uncle Kei looks like he's on the verge of tears seeing his daughter off to high school with Aunt Jenny patting his back providing comfort for his husband during this emotional time. How would he be like when Aiko brings home a man, she wonders.

As soon as the Limo stops at the front of the school gate, the crowd of student preparing for entrance ceremony stops from their activity. They know just who will come out of the car, Reiji sama and his entourage, Kirishima Aiko and Suoh Shino, later they'll be accompanied by Midorima Kazuki a model and one of the top students and Aomine Shiki the capricious model and basketball prodigy. And so when said persons come out of the car, so many of the bystanders are squealing and their eyes turns to pink hearts calling "Reiji Sama" and "Aiko Sama". Akihito and Jenny shook their heads in astonishment, they kind of expected their kids to be the center of attention but not to this extent. They then go to the parents section in the auditorium. Shino seperates not long after to the middle school department. As they walk to the school's auditorium they were both joined by Kazuki and Shiki. There you got the complete set of Teiko high school first year's eye candy.

The entrance Ceremony was boring as usual, those stares and smiles, speeches except the one from Aiko as the first years representatives, yes she was that smart not to mention beautiful with her long straight black hair and black rimmed designer glasses she's one you would call a cool beauty. Kazuki and Shino would attest to that. IT really was the highlight of today's entrance ceremony. The rest was filled with the principal and teacher drone on about the schools values ethics and whatevers. Almost half the students were sleeping and the rest were thinking of other more important things such as what class they're in, or what lunch they'll have etc. After the ceremony ends they're having photo sessions with their parents since there's no way they're going to miss their kid's rite of passage. Then the parents left the school as the kids go to their respective classes and meet with their homeroom teachers. Kazuki, Aiko and Reiji are in the advanced class while Shiki was in the special (Celebrity) class.

Reiji encountered some very good looking boys and girls from the same year or even his senpai's who are vying for his attention but nope..nobody peaks his interests. Nobody looks as cute and innocent as Kazuki and Shiki's little bro. Yuu chan was it? What Reiji wouldn't give to have his number or the chance to play with him. But Kazuki and shiki, the bro con as they are wouldn't allow Reiji to get to know him. He knows he can use underhanded methods to get Hime's contact but he regards Kazuki and Shiki too much to do that, besides it's not easy to get infos from a family as prominent as the Akashi's more than what they allow public eyes to see. He knew of such protocols since his own family applies them too. There are shit loads of firewall and internet security to prevent unauthorized person accessing their family's information and it would be useless to track their numbers since they will be protected and undisclosed. It's even harder to breakthrough than the government's sites. He even tried his luck with his mom's contact list where he usually has all his models contacts but nope..again luck was not on his side.

"Reiji, Malik san has already waiting" Aiko informed him right after the class ended. For the first day it was only introductory classes so it only took several hours to finish.

"Right on time, let's go" Reiji and Aiko headed to the exit. Leaving other students gasping and sighing while secretly having ideas of shipping Reiji and Aiko.

Arriving at Sion, Reiji was greeted by Sion staffs bowing to him, he strode past them quickly to enter the private elevator to his father's office only to be ordered to change to a set of designer suit and silk shirt and tie. Then they set out to their lunch meeting. Reiji forgot to ask who they'll be meeting, whether it's from the illegal business or the legal ones or both. When he asked, his father said they will be meeting The Akashi's as in Masaomi Akashi and the Akashi's future heir Akashi Yuuma. He felt overjoyed when he found out that they were his father's long time alliance and in fact one of the first people who acknowledged his father's business acumen and further support his father's business after they both survived a deal gone wrong in southern Crimea, bottom line is they have good relationship with the Akashi's and it's best to keep it that way for foreseeable future including Reiji's generation and so on. Whoa..so his father expects him to affiliate with Yuu chan..with pleasure old man. He's excited to know how Yuu chan is in real life since so far he's only able to see him in photo's, news or commercials. Not that he appears a lot in the entertainment world compared to his siblings. Even if both their families attenting the same party, gala dinner or events mostly it's his parents and Yuuma's nowhere in sight. His father reminds him that he needs to be on his best behaviour because the Akashi's are an excellent judge of characters and he will be measured from the second they laid eyes on him.

Akashi Yuuma or Yuu chan.. Reiji's favourite is Hime.. Yuu chan is Reiji's princess since he's pretty like that. Pretty and small and cute just the way he likes it. He's even more beautiful than the Chinese dolls Uncle Fei brought him. He always felt this strange feeling like a strong pull and comfort when he sees him. Always felt like he knew him from long time before most probably in his previous life. He wants to get to know him and he would bet that he will feel happy to be with him. Perhaps this is what they called crush? Reiji's not sure but probably yeah. Adults will laugh at him and wouldn't understand even if he tried to explain it. Since he is still a child, they would doubt and underestimate the intensity of his feelings towards someone he never even met so he never bothered to tell her mom or father about it.

The limo pulled to the curb, pulling him away from his musings. Uncle Kirishima opens the door for them and he got out of the car right after his father. They were greeted by waitresses in formal kimono then directed to the most luxurious private chamber. Not long after, the Akashi's arrived. Masaomi Akashi the leader of Akashi Family sure live up to his name. Even with his laid back appearance his aura still shows his authority. It's so intense it sends shivers through your spine. Reiji bows and introduces himself to Masaomi. And sure enough like his father said he has that look..a look of appraisal that was disguised as a friendly stare. His heart thumping filled with excitement to finally see hime. And there he was, looking fashionable in his navy business attire, the suit has this unique flair and cut unlike he's ever seen before but it also fits him perfectly and screams of his elegance. He's sure has a good tailor. His side parted cotton candy hair framed his delicate too handsome almost girly face. His heterochromatic eyes spoke of calmness but also fire and warning for people who deserves it, such an enigmatic combination that sure draws people to him especially in that small body of his. He looks perfectly in control, composed nature that spoke about well disciplined life. His expression gave nothing away. He's so excited to see Yuuma he forgot to hold keep his composure. Calling Yuu chan by Hime. God, it was so embarrassing as his father look at him slightly puzzled and Masaomi san looking amused but hey.. Hime took it in stride and not dragging the situation by showing his displeasure. He just goes on introducing himself. He then decides oh why so formal? At least to Hime he will show himself as he is.

Throughout the lunch he just found it hard to take his eyes off Hime. It's like he'll miss something if he blinks. It would be so cute if Hime shivers or show other cute responses under his stare but what do you know Hime tried his hardest to keep his ground and even challenges him. Yup that does it..those sharp stare was like cupid's arrow struck right through his heart. Not only is he cute, he's also entertaining. As though there's not enough cuteness, there he was sipping his favourite strawberry milkshake. His expression of bliss shines through. Fufufu..All the information about hime he absorbs during the elders small talk just keeps fueling his admiration towards Hime. He's super intelligent, has refined taste in fashion even his tou san looked impressed when they found out that Yuuma likes to design his own clothes including the suit he's wearing. He's also responsible for running Akashi Corp for a period of 1 month, that was superb even his Tou san hasn't allowed him to tryout being a CEO and a company of Akashi Corps level. Phew..he felt hot all of a sudden.

Looks like the Gods truly giving their blessings for Reiji when not long after the elders excuse them to explore the Japanese gardens surrounding the premises for them to get to know each other. Reiji shots up taking the lead and guiding Yuuma towards the bridge above the koi pond. When their hands touched he felt such a nice sensation. Hime looks pretty uncomfortable throughout the converstion. Yeah Reiji admits that he's pretty intense in showing his feeling towards the younger boy so he might have difficulties to cath up with his feelings. Furthermore, though Reiji admire him since years ago Yuuma doesn't even know him and they just met today. Seeing Hime's determination, possessiveness and protectiveness of his siblings, it's obvious that he's the one for him. The one suitable to be by his side on his way to climb to the top. He would be a perfect partner. He just got to have him. He's mine mine mine. It's only right that he proposes. Still hime needs to be convinced so he will absolutely take the deal seriously and prove it to Hime. Before his mind could catch up he already yanks Hime and sealed his lips in a chaste kiss. Yes, his first kiss is mine and so will his other firsts. Hime's flustered and blushing cheeks would be forever in his memory.

Sadly there seems to be something occurring with the Akashi's so they had to end the meeting earlier than planned. And Hime looks like he admired his father and it shows through his usually stoic and controlled facial expression. Reiji felt like slapping his father's hand from touching his Yuuma's hair..yes HIS Yuuma.

In the car, he immediately texts his mom. He just needs to channel his happiness before he self combust.

[Mom, I'm so happy today. Just wanna let you know. Hope you have a great day. Bear hugs XXX]

[I'm so happy for you Kiddo. Oops Rei Kun XD Mind telling me? i'll make you your favourite dessert. Thank you and you too. Momma Bear hugs XXX]

[Nuh uh.. Not telling :p]

[Waah so mean Reiji Kun T_T]

Fufufufu...if only you knew Mom.

"So, what do you think of Akashi Yuuma, Reiji?" His father looking calmly at him.

"Well, he's cool Tou san. It would be fun to cooperate and compete with him. I feel like i found a like minded soul" Reiji honestly says.

"Oh...that's good to know. He's impressive for a child his age. Truly reflects the Akashi's Noble lineage. Just don't get deceived by his looks. If you ever underestimate an Akashi you're well on your way to your demise."

His father couldn't be more true.

""What's this about Hime?" His father smirks.

"Well..because he's pretty" Reiji looks away hiding his blush.

"Fufufu..so you like him huh? He sure is pretty, it would be nice to have him around" Ryuichi teases him. _Boy you really need to conceal your emotions better..I can read you like an open book. Just like his mom fufufu_.

"Tou san, he's mine. You already have mom." Reiji counter immediately.

"But he seems to like me though? Fufufufu so adorable Hime"

"Don't call him that. It's just an admiration old man. One day i'll be more successful than you and make him look at me and only me" Reiji sulks.

"Ooh? Allright.. I'm looking forward to that. Just don't make me wait too long okay?" Ryuichi ruffles Reiji's hair. _Fufufu wonder what your mom would say about your crush._


	10. Chapter 9 Young Love and bro cons

Location : The Asami's Azabu Mansion

Time: 23.30

Akihito got out of his workroom and decided to lounge on the livingroom sofa. He just finished developing his pictures from yesterday's photoshoot. Reiji usually help him in almost all things photography related when he has time but tonight he's already asleep in his room. Seems like the kid inherited his passion for photography, well it's obvious now that it was in the Takaba's blood. Reiji already started taking pictures himself whenever he had the chance to. With all his tutoring, school, hobbies, and all the drama that occurs as the consequences of their family situations, Aki's feeling grateful that Reiji can still pretty much live like every normal child. As normal as a highly intelligent, born in super rich and famous family and a crimelord's heir could be. Lots of friend but still know the truest among them.

Switching the TV to late night music show, his mind flown to the text Reiji has sent him this afternoon, wonder what happened to him. When he got home the kid was oozing happiness. After hugging his mom and having dinner together, small talks about his days, he locked himself in his room doing some programming refusing to talk. He clearly hid certain details, the very detail of what made him so happy. Even with Aki's experience as a journalist and bribery of Reiji's favourite dessert which is Oreo brownie pops, his mouth is sealed tight. Asking Malik is an obvious option but Aki wanted to know from Reiji himself. If he's not ready then so be it. Looking at the time he sent the text to Aki it was probably after the lunch meeting. Now Aki's waiting for his husband to come home. Thankfully the wait was not too long since he usually got home sometime this hour.

Aki was about to turn off the TV when he heard the front door opens, Ryuichi's home. He then goes to the genkan to welcome his husband with a smile.

"Tadaima" Ryuichi said while he marched on after taking off his shoes, bag and coat and putting them aside to hug Aki tight and kiss him so passionately.

"Oka...eri..." Aki gasped after receiving his husband's affection. Slightly confused about what brought this on before feeling surprised when he felt Ryuichi lifted his body and carry him to the master bedroom all the while attacking Aki with soft caresses and amorous kisses. Hmm...nice but it's not like he just got home from a business trip or they're celebrating..the touches were tender and sweet when usually its loving also but it was more...scorching with lust and filled with desire to ravage and dominate, claiming each other as their own, time and time again. The passion they have for each other continued to burn even brighter after all these years, years of going through thick and thin together.

Ryuichi started undressing Akihito and himself while giving feather light kisses here and there on the expanse of his beloved husband's creamy skin. "Ryuichi...ngh" Aki failed to ask his husband when said husband giving his neck butterfly kisses, and hands teasing his nipple. Aki lost his train of thought by the time his husband's devilish tongue licks his perky nipple, suckled then lightly bit it. Aki's hand is everywhere caressing Ryuichi's face, neck, chest and those drool worthy abs and continue downward to his husband's glorius phallus. Ryuichi's groans, aki's moans and their softly whispered adoration for each other's bodies filled the air heightening their desires. Ryuichi started massaging aki's dripping length then replace it not long after with his sinful mouth. His sinfuls tongue giving long licks along the veins on his shaft, giving kisses on its head burying whole into the back of his throat making Aki scream with pleasure. Ryuichi's fingers play with his balls and entrance. The pink wet pucker twitching and clenching Ryuichi's fingers as it explore Aki's most intimate parts. Slowly caressing his insides and widen him. By the time the three fingers were out Aki was a whimpering mess of a wanton kitten.

"Ryuichi...please.." Aki begs his husband with half lidded eyes. He felt his husband's tip teasing his entrance. Aki moved his hips to encourage his husband.

"Yes, kitten.."Ryuichi kissed Aki deeply while moving his hips to slowly push through, taking his time to relish in his husband's tight entrance and warm velvety insides sheathing him whole resulting on their loud moans as Aki feeling his husband slowly reaching Aki's deepest and most sensitive parts. They move slowly, climbing ever so graciously to the peak of their desires. Eyes looking at each other conveying their love and ardor for each other. Tied together and giving all of themselves in their vulnerable state and intimate moments till they both shuddered and melt. Ryuichi's hot seeds felt like lava filling Aki's waiting womb. Both panting as they started coming down from the afterglow. Ryuichi kisses Aki's forehead before pulling Aki to rest him on top of his, body still connecting to each other.

Aki resting his head on the crook of his husband's neck. "Ryu...that was amazing"

Ryuichi kisses aki then tighten his arms surrounding Aki's body in response. After several minutes of companionable silence, Ryuichi kisses Aki's hand, looking into his eyes, and said "I love you kitten". Aki felt his heart melt. Now that surely means something since Ryuichi saves those three words on very veeery special occasions. Hmm wonder what happened today.

Aki stared at his husband, hand caressing his husband's cheek. "I love you too, Ryu..so much."

Asami smirks at his husband. The way he stared at him, he knows him very well. Sure live up to his reputation as a great investigation journalist.

"So i guess you wanna know what happened?"

Aki grinning while he nodded. _Ah..such cute kitten. Though he's a lioness when it comes to people threatening our family and friends._

"I want to have more children.. one or two..the more the better" Ryuichi said matter of factly. There was a time when Ryuichi thought that kids were a nuisance but then he was an orphan with nobody to love him, hell he doesn't even know what love is or if he were meant or capable to receiving and giving love. His own parents didn't want him and he learned very early in his life that he needs to take care of everything by himself if he didn't want to die. Alone, meaningless and forgotten. His years of living in the streets plus his intelligent brain helped him hone his instincts and fighting skills. His good looks and charisma making it easy for him to lure his prey. He did everything he could to survive even if it meant deceiving and hurting other people. No, he didn't start as a killer but as his business keeps growing so does the threat and challenge. He has reputation to uphold and what better way to do that other than being firm and cruel, the cruel the better as it strikes fear on his enemies at their very core. Well, doing things half assed was never his thing. Luckily by that time he already met two of his best friend from which he learns trust and capable subordinates. By the time he met Akihito he learned what love is and the true meaning of a family by the time Reiji was born.

Funny how having a baby can be life changing. For Ryuichi at least, the moment he saw Reiji gone are his wishes for his kids to be involved with his dark world replaced by overwhelming feeling of love and protection. Gone are the days when he thought that he wasn't meant and capable enough to love and to be loved especially to and by a child. Gone are the days when he thought kids were a nuisance, a child made his life feel complete and filled with greater purpose and thus more meaningful. Since then, he was up for having more children with his kitten.

Aki find himself hardly surprised with his husband's statement, they both wanted more children so bad and they started trying intensively starting from when Reiji was a toddler though there's no such luck. Guess it's something that has to do with a bearer's biology. While the first pregnancy were pretty easy with 90% chance of success when the womb was in a perfect condition, second pregnancy were few and far between. The chance of second pregnancy fallen to a steep 45%. Well then bearer was only commonly known 50 years ago so there's still a lot to learn about. Bearer themselves were rare only existed about 5% of human population throughout the world with the chance of their male offspring being a bearer of 70%. Therefore they were once sought after and considered precious limited only for prominent families and influential figure. After years of trying, they have given up treatments and decided to just let nature took its course. They rarely spoke about it anymore so again what brought this on?

"Yeah that would be wonderful, you know I want it too Ryu. We'll have fun trying as usual" Aki teases his husband. "what brought this on though?" Aki tilted his head.

Ryuichi shifts a little reaching for his phone at the bedside table without moving aki too much. He type a bit on the browser, clicking something then show it to Aki. A picture of a cute boy with a sweet delicate face and heterochromatic eyes who in fact was one of the child model he took pictures of years ago. Yup.. Aki cannot forget that delicate looking boy. In fact at that time Aki was mistaking him as a girl since he's pretty like that. Yuuma or Yuu Chan Kise Ryouta's nephew or at least that's what he was told. Aki didn't really pay attention to the kid's family name all he knew was he's some rich kid. He instantly warms up to him though for reasons Aki didn't know. Well he loves kids and kids love him so he think its normal. Until Kise kun said that Aki looks like Yuuma's nanny with his lean body, blonde hair, blue eyes and heartwarming smile.

"Oh that's Yuu chan..Waah he's a big boy now still cute though" Aki said in recognition.

"Oh so you know him Kitten?" Asami raised his eyebrow.

"I photographed him along with several other child models years ago. Remember the Anais commercial? So.. what about him?" it's rare for his husband to talk about other people's kids unless they're related to Reiji. But wait..maybe he is?

"I met him at today's lunch meeting. He is the Akashi's heir. Cute little thing" Asami smirks eyes looking fondly at the picture.

Aki cannot believe this. He widen his eyes seeing his husbands reaction that is totally out of character. Ryuichi's obviously fond of the little boy. Hell might as well freeze over. Sure Ryuichi now find kids to be acceptable. His own kids though not some stranger's. Kids meaning Reiji, Aiko and Shino since he's their godfather.

"Don't tell me..he's the reason you want to have more kids?" Aki asks in disbelieve. Yuu chan's cute allright and smart and polite but Aki wonder what he did that made his husband so taken with him.

"That..and some other thing" Ryuichi chuckles. He admits that he himself didn't expect to be so taken with the kid. But he was brimming with potential and knowing Masaomi, Yuuma's sure being honed to be the perfect heir. Well who wouldn't want to have their hand to mould and raise a child like that? From the way Yuuma carried himself at such a young age and looking at Akashi Seijuuro's achievement it's not hard to predict Yuuma's future success and it's no wonder the family thrives over centuries. Perfect composure, refined taste, high capability and with such cute and cunning appearance. He would thrive in their world just like his predecessors. Asami had to admit that Reiji has many things he can learn from Yuuma and vice versa.

"What other thing?"

"Well, Reiji seems to have a...instant attraction on Yuuma. Guess what he said to me after the lunch meet? He said that Yuuma is his. He really remind me of myself when i met you Kitten. He is my child after all, refined taste and all."Ryuichi said smugly. "Malik said that they have their first kiss today. Well it's in our blood to move fast and claim what's ours." Ryuichi chuckles. "Ah..It just...made me realize he's..." Ryuichi sighed while looking at his husband carefully. He's a little worried of his kitten's reaction of Reiji's first love. People say that mothers are more sentimental regarding that.

"Oh.. so you just realized that Reiji's not a kid anymore and that makes you want to have more babies..ok..but Sorry, I seem to misheard something..you said Reiji what? And with who?"

"... you heard correctly Kitten. Reiji had his first kiss today with Akashi Yuuma."

"..."

"Kitten?" Ryuichi nudge Aki a bit after a minute of silence.

"...Okay..okay...just a little surprised that's all. So...first kiss huh..Ah.. i wanted to hear it directly from him..i feel like i'm intruding on his secrets.. Gosh does this make me a bad parent? So... that's why he's so happy huh? I guess he's lucky enough that his first love is mutual... and first kiss huh...Now i get why you want more children" Aki sighed, slowly accepting the information.

"You're doing just fine, Kitten. We just have different circumstances from other people. Well, truth is..it's not mutual _yet_. It seems, as Malik said, a stolen kiss"

"What?! How could he do that? So they're not dating?" Aki was shocked to say the least. _Don't tell me that Reiji would be the exact copy of his otou san. GOD!_ Aki shuddered remembering the first encounters he had with Ryuichi.

"I told you Asami men moves fast, we claim what's precious to us. Yuuma is definitely a good catch and the Akashi's are our allies. Besides it's not like he can't defend himself" Asami nonchalantly said.

"Still not a reason to do that..How did Yuu chan react? He's a cute child and all..And here i thought that Reiji's first crush is Hime?"

"He's furious he just had the perfect composure so it didn't show. A thing Reiji must learn from Yuuma if he wants to survive and rule the underworld. Hime and Yuuma is the same person. Hime is Reiji's endearment for Yuuma. When Reiji called him Hime, you should see the boy's reaction..such fierce little thing."Ryuichi chuckles "Ah..would be nice to have a child like him around. He's gonna give Reiji the run around though just like you used to be with me. And the truth is Kitten..It reminds me of how awfully i treated you at the beginning of our relationship.."

"Now now, all this talk about young love and how we used to be..." Aki starts moving his hip slowly. His slippery insides stroking his husband deep inside him to full mast. His movements sensual and full of sinful promises.

"Lewd Kitten.." Ryuichi's eyes darken. Hands gripping Aki's hips then help moving Aki up and down impaling himself deeper and deeper. And they have fun procreating till the next day.

Location: Master Bedroom, Akashi Mansion Hiroo Tokyo

Time: 05.00 PM

On the seating area of one lavish master bedroom, Yuuma was typing away on his laptop folders of paperwork are on the table. Ukai san the secretary brought it to him from the office as instructed. Bluetooth earpiece attached on his ear. He had reported his day to his papa, the company's status as well as today's incident with his mom. Telling him that his mom was resting and that there's nothing to worry. Explaining that nothing links the Akashi's to the event and the press eat it all up and it became a media frenzy. Anticlimatic as it is, his papa was taking it well. He continued on giving suggestions to Yuuma and telling him that he will be busier in weeks to come because of deals they're about to make with several countries.

He then continued working until he decided to call it a day. He was deep in thought as he looked at the sleeping face of his mom. Fully informed by his grandpa about what caused the incidents surrounding his own family. That someone was too crazy in love with his mom he didn't know when to stop in the end it made his control snap, effectively bringing him to his demise. The person himself was intelligent, even his Jii san admitted it but love clouded his judgement from the right choice and course of actions. He then remembered his encounter with Reiji and of course..the first kiss. Yuuma blushed, the look on Reiji's face, his words of proposal, the deal between the two of them. They're just kids for God's sake still got a long long way ahead of them. But well an Akashi never backs down from a challenge besides even without the deal Yuuma already had plans on what he's going to do in the future and if he wanted to succed he's better gear up and work hard.

Love is such a scary thing since it made people do irrational things but love was also the very reason Yuuma trains and works very hard to achieve things that would assure him to continue his family's legacy and protect his family. Yuuma felt lucky he's still a child he didn't have to think about love and it's complexities as it is not his priority at the moment. So many things to be done. But first things first. He dialled his onii san.

Location: Reiji's Room

Time: 09.00pm

Reiji was doing some programming on his laptop when his phone goes off. It was Midorima Kazuki on the caller ID. Reiji smirks, he knows exactly what the phone call is all about.

"Kazuki. What a nice surprise."

"Rei, just cut the crap. What do you think you were doing? He's my lil bro for God's sake. Stop teasing him and stop peeking at our photo collections"

"Now now..you don't have to be so mad that i stole his first kiss.."

"You what?!"

Reiji could hear Kazuki's glasses cracked. Well seeing that Kazuki was that mad, he assumed Hime would have told his Nii san the details of their meeting..apparently it's not that detailed. Well, brothers or brocons to be exact are really on another level. And Hime has so many of them. Reiji sighed.

"This is exactly why I never gave you access to Yuu chan. Ever since that card you sent him, you already have this...ulterior motive. I'm not gonna let you play him. He's a child Reiji. You yourself are a child for fucks sake. Even Shiki is furious. Argh..I can't believe you did that. He's such a pure child"

"Whoa Kazu...go drink some water and breathe..God. Can't you hear what you sound like? You sound like a father protecting his baby daughter's chastity. Besides you're only three years older than me so quit talking down to me. So you told Shiki huh? Well, His first kiss.. it's done so just get over it. Rest assured i'm serious about him. I already proposed to him and he agreed" Reiji exaggerates a bit. It's fun teasing his best bud.

"What?! How come i didn't hear any of this? Ha..one of your typical sick jokes"

"Really now? What exactly did Hime told you?"

"He just said that me and Shiki should guard the photo collection better or he will confiscate his photos out of our hands and he will not play with us for 2 months. How could you do this to us? I get the gist that you are harassing him. Just don't!"

"Urgh damn bro cons.." Reiji muttered

"What did you say?!"

"I said that i'm going to be your brother in law and you best wrap your head around it and take a chill pill.. It's not gonna happen for at least a decade anyway"

"What do you mean? So you're serious about proposing? But Yuuma doesn't sound fond of you he won't agree to your ridiculous idea...unless he's feeling challenged. He even said that you underestimated and disrespect him"

"Fufufu..you forgot to add yet. He's not fond of me yet. Humm..he seems to take it the wrong way when i called him hime and pretty. Well as the matter of fact he agreed with the deal i proposed so..it's only a matter of time for him to become mine." Reiji gone on about the details of the deal.

"Reiji...I don't know what drugs you're on but i really don't understand why you think of things that far. Besides we're too young to think about that. So much time will pass so many thing could happen to be the deal breaker. I bet you both will grow out of it."

"...i guess i'll just have to prove it" Reiji said with full conviction

"Wait..i'm not saying that for you to get all challenged and motivated. I'm just talking some sense into you..preventing you both from getting hurt. Not that i care or anything. Saves me from future trouble" there goes Kazu's tsundere-ness.

"Okay..if you have nothing more to talk about. I have an empire to build.." Reiji sighed

"Yeah. Just stop harassing Yuu chan allright. Good luck with your project"

Reiji only hummed. He's about to go back to the coding process but then his phone beeped. Line message from Aiko.

[Midorima kun asked me to talk some sense into you. What is it about this Time?]

Reiji sighed..He's about to text Aiko back but then the phone just went off again.

Aomine Shiki

Reiji can feel a growing headache. Damn brocons...


	11. Chapter 11 Progressions

Chapter 11:

The Asami's Azabu Mansion

6.30 am (a week after chapter 10)

 _It's a sunny day. The wind blows softly, carrying the scent of cherry blossoms. The sound of trickling water and the shishi odoshi such soothing sound in his ears.._

" _Reiji san.." The gentle sound accompanied by cute blushing face. Mesmerizing blue orb that makes him want to drown in them. Fire and storm ready to engulf him in that red eye of his. Contradictions that keeps pulling at him. Pale white skin, long eye lashes fans out and cupid bow lips shiny wet so inviting to touch. Cute pink tongue making such shy move licking said lips making it wetter._

 _The feel of sweet and soft lips on lips. Eyes closed savouring the taste and cheeks blushing "Hnn... Reiji.." Wish this is our forever..._

Beep...

Beep..

Beep..

Reiji's eyes blink open. Took a moment to realize it was his room. God..pity it was just a dream. Feeling a little bit sticky, he immediately looked under his blanket and saw the sticky mess he made. Reiji blushes, no he didn't just..ughhhh. He palmed his face. Still kind of sleepy after spending the whole night coding, he then got up and take a shower. After that, hoping that nobody was awake he took his soiled garments and tried sneakily going to the laundry room. Hopefully nobody would see him. Of course, no such luck since his mom was there doing pretty much the same. Washing his bed sheets, Reiji of course can guess what happened with the bed sheet, which reminded him of his own predicament. He was just about to turn back around when his mom called him. He nonchalantly asked Reiji to handover the dirty laundry. Reiji hesitated but finally agreed, hoping his mom would be so cool as to not discuss anything of it. He then turned back around ready to go back to his room ASAP, hiding his embarrassment. Reiji was about to heave a sigh of relief when his mom said that he needed to talk with Reiji. Yup..Surely, it was _The Talk_. Reiji nodded and goes to his room and wait, red to the tip of his ears. Not long after, his mom knocks. Then they sat side by side on Reiji's bed. God, this is embarrassing and from the way his mom grinned sheepishly scratching the back of his head it's embarrassing for his mom too.

His mom earnestly said to him that yes, we are having _The Talk_ and explains as embarrassing as it is it's important and normal, a phase that all men got through in his life. His mom made jokes and tell him stories of his own puberty and crushes, he slips in the things most important about puberty, health, sexual attraction and things related to it. He also said that he wants an open communication as parent and child, not just with him but also with his father. That makes it easier for Reiji to talk about his problems too. He finally opened up to his Mom about his feelings for Hime. How it started and how they are now. His mom looks happy that he has found the confidence to talk to him about his feelings and someone he's attracted to. His mom then gave him some advice about relationships. He also reminds Reiji to slow down and not always follow his desires. Reiji feels grateful with his mom's cool way of taking things in and how he made it less embarrassing. He also felt relieved that his mom didn't belittle him and his feelings. Come to think of it, when did his mom and Tou san ever belittle him? Nope. Not ever. Reiji realized he's very lucky to have such cool parents.

Now thinking about his mom's advice, some of them are similar with what Aiko said, yup it only made sense for Hime if he started things off with Hime as friends. And, maybe, save the Hime nickname for later because Yuuma has his pride. More than anything, the things that Hime seems to value are his family, friends and achievements. Thinking about it, Hime already gave him a very clear sign about that. Work hard and Achieve, be the best you can be then you will make him look at you. Hmm.. Hime sure is different, when usually only Reiji's smile is enough to make people do what he wants, with Hime he needs to love himself first and earn his respect. _But then, Hime really is on another level surely I cannot compare him with most people. So it seems I need to do over my strategy._

Later that day 15 minutes before lunch, Reiji was able to finish his quiz earlier than his other classmates so he can leave the class earlier. Looking smart in his western style uniform, he then decided to run to the school gate. It causes his admirers to stop and wonder what happened. Why the Prince (yea that's what they call him) was in such a hurry, who is he going to meet that he ran like that? Argh..so jealous. Reiji arrived at the school gate, looking relieved as he saw Malik already waiting for him on his cool motorbike.

"Malik san, did you bring the items?"

"Sure thing" Malik said while giving hand gesture that the items in question were inside his backpack.

"Sweet!" Reiji was pleased. He took the helmet Malik prepared for him then hop on the back of the motorbike. "Let's go!"

Malik then turn his engine and starts driving "For the last time, are you sure?"

"Yup, better make it fast." Reiji decided.

Malik nodded then speeding up. _Fufufu..young master has a serious crush. I wish you luck._

Location: Akashi Corps

Time: 11.00

Yuuma just got out of a meeting with 25 executives of Akashi's subsidiary companies to prepare for the deals his Papa sealed with several countries on his business trip. The preparation will be his responsibility and there's no room for errors no matter who you are, well.. _especially because of who you are_ Yuuma smirks. Hearing the reports, trade policies and regulations on each commodities or products in respective countries, stocks and capacities to cater all those needs, risks et cetera et cetera and the list goes on. Though complicated, it's not a challenge that will diminish Yuuma's spirit. After they decided on several ground issues, the meeting is closed and will be followed by other meetings and visits to their local factories and suppliers. Yuuma then decides to go visit his employees to understand better how they worked and Akashi Corps inner workings in operational levels. Be there to answer and ask questions, share ideas and information if need be. It has its perks, since Yuuma can get to know them personally, identifying the dynamic between the employees. He also saw problems or opportunities better after seeing and hearing firsthand what the employees found or encountered when they do their job. It also gave him a better look on how well their superiors are leading them. The key word is to lead, not just bossing around and then take credit for themselves.

Yuuma was infamous for his surprise visit and 'walk with me' style in his 'free time' when he had no meetings or paper works to sign. Since he's busy and like things going fast, he encourages his employee to come speak to him even as he walks by as soon as there are suggestions or problems that needed to be addressed by him. He also had separate email address so employees can always give him heads up on the projects or anything work-related. He's willing to listen, learn and for the most part is able to make quick decisions, sometimes adding blunt remarks or harsh reprimand at what he knew was incorrect based on the data and metrics they have, he loathes lack of foresight or other signs of incompetence. But it's another story when it comes to customer complaints, then he would trust those customers more than the metrics. One of these days he's starting to make mental notes on which one of his employees are going to get sacked, in need of more training or even the ones that are competent but for several reasons was overshadowed. It's good to get to know and have a look at talents that will continue to make the company reach greater heights.

Truth be told, having been on the CEO's seat was...tough. And that was an understatement. All this weight on your shoulders and you got to do it smiling and look strong, ever so confidence in facing everything coming your way. Know that when you failed, you failed yourself, your family, your employee and their families, customer etc. All your acts, words, gesture pretty much everything is a matter of importance. He needs to act and behave accordingly as to not cause unrest because of perceived negativity by his employees. For example, an employee might feel insecure and assume the worst if said employee saw him frowned when the company's financial statement are discussed or when some problems occur, though the CEO themselves didn't even meant to frown or even realized they had done that. With that kind of pressure it's obvious that only few people were suitable to do this.

Those qualities cannot be earned overnight, Yuuma was very well aware of that. In fact that's why Akashi's young heirs were exposed to this duty as early as possible to have full grasp and experience of what it's like, what it takes and what's at stake for running company such as theirs. The result of the training period was not at all about money, but to feel the sense of responsibilities and belonging to their business and lives that were affected by it so that they will shape up and be a competent and responsible future leader. If he failed, then it simply was him and he better shape up to be better, but if he succeeded then it's more because he had amazing support and guidance from his mentor and subordinates. The fact that he was the youngest ever in the history of The Akashi's training period was irrelevant, at least for Yuuma. It's like making excuses, something that losers would do. His predecessors started when they're 12 or up, His Papa was 14 when he undergone training, even after that it seems to made big changes within him not to mention his strained relationship with his father, it was god send that his Papa met his stubborn-yet-gentle Mom. Yuuma was grateful that while he felt the pressure, he knew he has strong support system unlike his papa in the past. He will survive this and he will thrive.

After going down 70 floors, he arrived at his most favourite place in this whole building, AccelOn Laboratories. AccelOn is one of Akashi Corps subsidiary companies producing state of the art technologies, renewable energies, gadgets, super materials, etc for wide range of clients from hotels to military. The power of imaginations, the unique wonders of science, flexibility in design creating masterpieces that is not only the best in quality and functionality but also mind blowing since it's more than people would think of. The word sky is the limit can't be more wrong. Most of the new products were still prototypes and continue being tested. Yuuma enjoys his time there, discussing with the engineers, tried some of those prototypes and even made suggestions on how he thought the product should be. He also learned things about materials and all those machines they use in creating it. Clearly, this is a field he's going to pursue in the future.

Time flies he almost missed his lunch, he goes back to his office only to find his secretary bringing him a package containing fresh strawberry milkshake and artistically wrapped Ichigo Daifukus. Asami Reiji was the one delivering it by hand. Attached were simple note,

 _Dear Yuuma san,_

 _People search for happiness in different things and places,_

 _As your smile makes me happy, i hope i can be the reason for yours._

 _I hope this little treats is to your liking, I would like to get to know you better._

 _Have a great day at work_

 _-Reiji -_

Well.. that was unexpected, Yuuma is not sure how to respond. Yes his heart thumps faster, cheeks blushing remembering his encounter with Reiji and yeah what nice treats. He frowned a little thinking of what is on the others mind to send this treat and message. Of course, now he would have to send him at least a thank you message and by doing so giving a way for him to contact Yuuma. Urgh..Whether he's genuine or not, if he thinks he can win him by using childish tactics like this then he's got another thing coming. He's delivering it by hand huh? Yuuma's grateful that he just delivered it and not lingering aimlessly waiting for him. Guess Asami san was using his lunch break to deliver it and he seems aware enough to not bother Yuuma's resting time and not skip his school. Nevertheless, he didn't like feeling indebted to him or perceived as ungrateful, and he must say at least thank you. He must keep good relationship with his allies. Yeah i'll just think of it as that. Think of the bigger picture, The Akashi - Asami alliance. Yuuma then sends a short thank you message to Reiji's email.

 _Asami Reiji san,_

 _It was very thoughtful of you. Thank you for delicious treats, kind words and your effort._

 _Have a nice day to you too_

 _Akashi Yuuma_

There.. he doesn't want to think anymore of it. As he sips on his strawberry milkshake, the corners of his lips went up forming a smile.

Reiji just finished his lunch at school, when his phone beeped. He opens it and eyes went wide when he saw it was a message from Yuuma. He can't help but smile and raised his fist in the air. Now he's got Yuuma's contact given by the person himself. Kazuki, Shiki and Aiko looked at him wondering what's gotten into him.

"Dude, what's up?" Shiki can't help but curious.

"Humm? Oh, look at this" Reiji smirked while showing the email to Shiki. Reiji wiggled his eyebrows to Shiki. Shiki went from feeling amused to gobsmacked. "What? Reiji? What did you do?"

Kazuki immediately felt suspicious, he then read the email also. The look on his face darkens a little. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he thought grimly that Reiji does seem like he will continue to pursue Yuu Chan. "So this is what made you run like hell fire is chasing you earlier huh? You went to his office? Don't you think he has enough to deal with and decided to harass him instead?"

Shiki stared intensely at Reiji's face as if weighing him up on his intentions "Why did you do this man? Just when i tried to let it slide you just have to do this. He's my lil' bro, not just anybody you can play with"

"What are you talking about? I never asked for those people to suck up to me. Didn't you listen to what i tell you? What i feel for him? If you wouldn't listen, then i don't have to explain myself to you anymore" Reiji countered. Sheesh these brocons, talk about overreacting.

"Wait...Wait guys...will you please sit down and talk this out calmly." Aiko read the situation trying to calm his friends lest a commotion will arise. "Midorima kun, Aomine kun, i get that you treasure your otouto so much, but Reiji also has his rights and connection with Akashi Chan. Reiji you also need to tone it down a bit, of course they will be wary of you after what you did to Akashi Chan before." Aiko tried to be the mediator between his friends.

"But, i did tone it down. I didn't even meet him. I'm just sending him treats for God sake. Even I know that he's super busy and needs his rest" Reiji tried to defend himself. _Do they think I'm that ignorant? Seriously?! What did they take me for?_

Hearing that he didn't meet with Yuu chan apparently made his brothers feel more relaxed. But Kazuki knows that Reiji is not going to stop. He decides he's going to observe Reiji a little more.

After that, Reiji message Yuuma on a daily basis. Just short messages in the morning, lunch time or night. Sometimes he sent photos he took to Yuuma. At first Yuuma, doesn't always replied his messages, even if he replied, it was usually short. Nearing two weeks later Yuuma started to respond longer and he even laughed at the funny clips Reiji made, sometimes it's a clip of his brothers at school, Shiki sleeping and snoring loudly in class, etc. Reiji sometimes send video challenge like that one time who's the fastest in Rubic's Cube. Reiji was able to solve it in 16 seconds. Then right when he thought Hime wouldn't reply, Hime send his video and he was able to solve it in 12 seconds. That was awesome, he got his fix of Yuuma (so adorable in his home clothes.. thank you Lord!) and sneak peek of what his house was like. Apparently Yuuma's day was hectic and he's only able to reply it at night after he got home. He also noticed that Yuuma seems tired, happy but tired, it really felt special to Reiji that Yuuma spends his precious time no matter how small to reply to him.

Meanwhile..

It never slipped on Shiki and Kazuki's watchful eyes about Reiji's behaviour and his 'friendship' with Yuuma. Reiji sometimes show or tell them about the progress. They even ask Yuu chan how he felt about this whole thing. Apparently now Yuuma was kind of accepting him at least as a friend. Shiki said that maybe they should let Reijicome play with them, they are only friends anyway at least for now. No..better keep it that way for as long as possible. Kazuki agreed that it's best if they interact in their presence. Discussing it with their other siblings, they gave their agreement that that is the best course of action for now. Gradually let the siblings get to know Reiji and vice versa.

Reiji felt over the moon when he was invited by Shiki and Kazuki to play basketball next week with his siblings, Yuuma included. They're about to celebrate Yuuma's end of training period. He knows that he will need to be on his best behaviour and will be under scrutiny of Hime's siblings, wonder who else was gonna be there and what will their reaction be. Hmm.. i guess i'll cross that bridge when it comes to it.


	12. Chapter 12 Playdate

Playdate

Location : The Asami's Azabu Mansion

Time: Saturday, 07.30

Reiji entered the dining room only to find his Tou San placing _tamago kake gohan_ on the table. Reiji smiles because his Tou san's cooking though simple and tastes average shows his love for his family. A powerful man like the Asami Ryuichi portrayed by the media and seen by public as such, was actually an ordinary man that is loving and devoted to his family even doing house chores willingly without any hint of reluctance. Reiji guess it would be a shocking revelation if it ever comes out to public that his Tou san was that domestic in real life. They can easily take out breakfast or go out to have some but his Tou san chose to make time out of his busy days to cook for his family. Not that often since he is usually vey busy but on his day offs, weekends or when his mom was sick or too exhausted after you know what (yeah that activity you know what I mean) or when mom's out of the country in the middle of nowhere for his job.

Looking at his parents, Reiji knows that there are ways to express love even in the subtlest way like those long hugs his parents often does in the genkan or in the kitchen or pretty much wherever, how his tou san looks relaxed in his mom's lap, sometimes burying his nose in the crook of mom's neck seemingly enjoying his scent when they huddled together on the couch watching mom's favorite scary movies, how his parents are open and vulnerable in front of each other leaving their defenses, simply being comfortable in their own skin and with each other and how they were a united front in face of a big problem. It makes him disgusted when he remembered the shallow, blatant and shameless flirting and seductions man and women alike shown to his Tou san even in front of his family. _Ugh stop! Remembering that will make me lose my appetite_ , Reiji grimaces.

"Morning Tou san.. Where's Mom?" Reiji asked.

"Morning, he's in the shower getting ready to take you, said he's going to skip breakfast."

"Why? Is he feeling sick?"

"No, he just had a breakfast meeting for his new project with Fatale."

Reiji hummed then they ate their breakfast in silence and when Reiji was done with his meal his father casually asked about his play date today with Hime and his siblings. Hearing the word date made Reiji blush a little.. _God, why is my mind doing this selective thing where I tend to focus only on words that excites me_. Ryuichi quietly chuckles seeing his son's reaction. _Puberty huh.._. Reiji then explains that though it's still far from a date but it's still a progress so Reiji is going to take advantage of it really well, getting to know Hime in his element. His Tou san just said it's good to hear that Reiji has progress and continue to affiliate with good friends, it's a plus that they are from distinguished families. Reiji felt reluctant to ask flirting tips from the man Hime admired but considering his Tou san is the epitome of an attractive man with years of dating experience under his belt Reiji guess he could use a few tips. Smirking, his old man casually said that flirting is basically 90% in your mind. You got to have the right mindset and only then you will naturally ooze confidence and charm that will attract others like moths to flame. The right mindset is believe that you are the most desirable and it will be the best thing that ever happened to them if you give them your attention even just a little bit. _Huh such arrogance, but befitting of the man._

His Tou san then tell him that when he was younger he hadn't dated, like he had no patience and time to do that. What he wants he will always get it. Back then he never knew what love is at least not enough to fall in love with someone. Living in the streets made him surrounded by transactional deeds. Attraction, urges, just means to an end. Everything was driven by greed and lust, trust is hardly found. No place for emotion and he learned very soon to switch off his feelings for the sole purpose of survival. He warned Reiji while flirting and seduction is an art in itself and often useful in their kind of business, he needs to exercise caution on which girls or boys he choose to 'affiliate' with because they might have ulterior motives and could be their enemies in disguise, know the difference between sexual attraction and love because they are not the same though it might feel the same.

Tou san also said that as it is now girls or boys would line up for a chance to date Reiji or most likely willing to do any other things Reiji wanted to gain experience in that matter just like he did back then. Reiji can basically take a pick and as long as he played it safe his Tou San wouldn't mind. Since Reiji is not a breeder there's no risk of pregnancy. But one thing you could also do is save yourself for the person that really matters, just like your mom did. All those flings and pretty faces meant nothing when you have found the one, as cliché as it may sounds. That is if you're lucky, you'll meet someone that truly matters that feels like they were made just for you with their flaws and imperfection that strangely also makes them perfect for you. It will be more meaningful and fulfilling than anything that you have experienced for it is love like no other. Reiji smiles knowing full well that his Tou san was talking about his feelings for his mom.

Reiji then said that he had met beautiful boys and girls but so far none of them attracted him. He only feels for Hime and it feels like it's not going away anytime soon. Yes of course he wants to do things with him and sometimes it feels uncontrollable but he thought that he should wait lest he just make Hime hate him. His tou san stared at him in silence for a second, then said if that is so then you must do your best for it. Like a predator hunting its prey you need to observe what he's like, what you can do and what you cannot. Create chances, improve yourself and flaunt your qualities. It's not always attack you have to lure also, push and pull. Let them come to you, shower them with attention and small gifts, don't scare them especially if they're small and fluffy type. _Hmm..small and super cute will be more precise. Fluffy? not so much_. _Hime can be curt and blunt at times_. After thanking his father, Reiji then wash the dishes. By the time he finished washing the dishes, his mom was ready and being hugged by Tou san. Reiji immediately picks up his bag, say goodbye and that he will wait beside the car then get out of the front door leaving his mom and tou san to do their goodbye ritual which usually consists of hugging and kissing and kissing and kissing some more and who knows what else Reiji rolled his eyes not the least bit eager to see that. _As soon as I am able, I'm going to live at my own place that will give them more freedom to do what they want fufufu_.

15 minutes later, his mom finally showed up with cheeks still blushing. Reiji decides to tease his mom saying he looks like a cute teenager with cheeks blushing so love strucked. His mom then pinched his cheeks saying that cheeky kids should get punished then off they go to the basketball court which conveniently located near his mom's favorite Ramen shop, Ichiraku. Arriving at the basketball court, it's easy to see that Hime and his siblings have arrived. They're currently stretching. Hurriedly saying goodbye to his mom, he entered the court. Eyes focusing solely on Hime's stretching figure. Oh what a pleasant surprise, Hime's body is flexible. Oh that pose..Hmm Reiji is liking this. _Damn! I must look like a pervert..I need to behave remember!_ Just one wrong move and those brocons will blow up and Hime will surely hate him. For now Reiji has to reign in his thoughts to behave in 'friend' mode.

Looks like there are two new faces, one a caucasian looking pink haired boy seemingly the same age as Kazuki and the other a red haired kid probably the same age as Reiji. They immediately spotted him and called Shiki and Kazuki letting them know that Reiji has arrived. Hime blankly stare at Reiji and gave him a small nod of acknowledgment. The red haired kid apparently his name was Kagami Yuki surprisingly was friendly while Luciano Durante the pink haired guy was smiley but Reiji knows its only for politeness sake. After the greetings over then they proceed on dividing into two team. Hime was calm, Yuki constantly saying he's gonna team up with Hime and beat Shiki and Kazu Nii, while Shiki smugly said you're ten years too early kiddos. Luciano seems more interested in observing Reiji. Ah..another brocon detected. In the end, Reiji team up with Kazuki and Luciano. While Hime, Yuki and Shiki in another.

Hime was the smallest amongst them and Reiji almost considered not to play seriously but then Hime will find out he was underestimating him and urgh Reiji can't afford to think of the consequences. He noticed that though Hime was smaller, Yuki and Shiki listened to him attentively apparently Hime is the one strategizing. Hmm..wonder how he's gonna play. The light in his eyes showed how excited he is for the game. Pretty soon the game started and boy how Shiki's team dominated. Yuki was also proven to be a menacing threat. Hime while looking docile was an amazing support to his teammates. Shiki or Yuki can just randomly run to the basket and moving like when they're about to shoot only to have the ball safely arrived on their hands to dunk it. The movement of the ball was seemingly abnormal but there's no doubt it was a result of someone who excels at passing.

The first time Reiji actually gone head to head with Hime. Reiji smiled at Hime and Hime only smirked while dribbling, Reiji continued to guard, observe and predict where Hime's gonna go and try to prevent him to pass the ball. Hime's stoic face gave nothing away. Then Hime does this fast crossover and easily getting passed Reiji to score, showing Reiji that he was perfectly able to do this by himself. Reiji can't believe that he fell for that. He should know that Hime was a really good player despite his size and age. He's agile and fast, cunning also. Then again Hime is the son of basketball prodigies that repeatedly won Nationals. Reiji himself was not bad, he was able to stop Shiki and his formless shooting from scoring several time and sometime he caught Hime staring at him. _Yeah, see how cool I am Hime and fall..fall hard for me_.

As the game progressed, he can kind of read Hime's movements and was able to block his pass several times, yeah and that was using his utmost effort. He can cooperate easily with Kazuki and Luciano who was also good at observing and strategizing, much to his surprise. By the time the game ends 68-75, the winner was Shiki's Team. Surprisingly, Hime then approached Reiji with a smile, offering to fist bump and said that the game was fun and that Reiji has high potential for someone whose not really that into basketball. Huh, he even noticed that basketball was not Reiji's hobby. Yuki seems to accept him just fine while Luciano doesn't say much other then what's necessary to Reiji. Hime though quiet was more chatty than usual, was looking relaxed and having fun.

They cool down on the benches while getting to know each other. Apparently Yuki lives in Los Angeles and only stayed in Hime's house for a month for holiday same with Luciano who studies at some private school in London. They're here to celebrate after Yuuma's training period also for work. Hime and his siblings already booked a job to model for various brands in Tokyo Kids Fashion Week 3 weeks from now. The venue unfortunately not one of Asami's establishments. But Reiji's family sure got invitation for the front row seats. Reiji was often offered to model but Reiji was more interested in being a photographer instead of a model. Sometimes he accompanied his mom for his photoshoots, learning a trick or two in photography. Tried it for himself, developing it, felt more fulfilling for him. They exchanged contacts, social media accounts unsurprisingly Hime only have social media accounts managed by Fatale entertainment. Other than that it was created by his admirers or companies affiliated with him. Hime only shared his personal pictures with his close circle. Reiji understand that though Hime was able to do his job as a model and public figure the real him him is actually a private person.

After their game, they decided to go play at Shiki's house which is 15 minutes walking distance from the court. On their way home they pretty much captured the attention of passerbys, girls and boys alike. So used to being in the spotlight, they became indifferent to all those giggling and chatter and oogling and snapping pictures, was just like everyday routine for them so they just ignored it and walk on. Glad that none of them tried to initiate contact. Arriving at Shiki's mansion, they were greeted by Hime's other sibling a cute purple haired Murasakibara Mirai and the heavenly smell of food. Hime instantly hug Mirai asking how he's been and what's he cooking. Apparently, Mirai was busy cooking at Shiki's kitchen preparing scrumptious lunch consisted of French garlic and mushroom soup with croutons, ratatouille, beef bourguignon and also chocolate espresso mousse cakes with mango filling. Reiji couldn't believe that a kid like Mirai was able to produce such high quality food. They immediately dig in, apparently it wasn't only to celebrate the end of Hime's training but also Mirai's advancement to Tootsuki High School Division when Mirai was only 12 years old. Hmmm.. Tootsuki huh no wonder he was able to create such dishes considering Tootsuki was one of the leading culinary academy in Japan and has gained international recognition including the World Gourmet Organization. Mirai was also the son of Murasakibara Atsushi the renowned pastry chef and owner of premium confectionary chains.

After lunch, they all lounged in the game/movie room where there was many comfortable couches and they all just chat and play games mostly it was Shiki, Kazuki, Yuki and Reiji playing games while Hime, Luciano and Mirai was lounging at the sofa. Hime's laughter are like music to Reiji. Seeing him smile so often was making reiji fall even deeper for the smile was as beautiful as a blossoming flower. Clearly he's loved and spoiled by his brothers. Hime then moved to another sofa to lounge by himself, reading a book. At one point Reiji noticed that Hime's looking at his mobile, tapping furiously for about 25 minutes and then put the phone back in his pocket with a sigh, Reiji guess it was work related. Tired of playing games, they switched to watching movies, and by the Time Reiji look back to Hime. Hime was already asleep with his head in Luciano's Lap and arms hugging Luciano's waist. Luciano gave a triumphant smirk to Reiji knowing how jealous that would make Reiji. Ugh, but Reiji choose to be patient, it was Luciano's privilege as Hime's siblings, Reiji woudn't dream of Hime being that close with him. Reiji just put his attention back to the movie, he wont give Luciano the pleasure of seeing him jealous.

Meanwhile..

Akihito arrived at one of those posh café in Ginza for the breakfast meeting with Kise Ryouta the President of Fatale Entertainment and a Chief Editor from Business Insider Japan Sagara Makio. Apparently the project was to make special up close and personal coverage of the Akashi Family in light of the upcoming 150th year celebration of Akashi Corporations. It was also about the latest Akashi Corps Achievement of multi billion dollars worth transaction with several countries that was called the Deal of the Year. And also to cover about the future Heir. The magazine wants Akihito as the photographer and quite surprisingly The Akashi's already gave their consent of having the interview with several terms and agrements. Later On, Akashi Tetsuya was also present at the meeting, bowing politely for being late then they start discussing the details of the project. Akihito feels like he has met him somewhere but he's not sure where Akihito observes Tetsuya Akashi and see how much he resembles Yuuma Chan. He's beautiful, with pale skin and lithe body wrapped in a stylish but simple attire, has polite and gentle demeanour yet quick on the uptake and observant, the word still water runs deep perfectly described him. Known as a kind person being a philanthropist with his charity works. Smart also as he was a lecturer at Tokyo University for Faculty of Education. Akihito was glad he doesn't have to deal with a snobby elite bitch not scarce in this kind of environment.

Done with the meeting, Akashi Tetsuya took his time to chat with Akihito. Saying that one of the reason The Akashi's are willing to be interviewed were because Akihito was the photographer. Akashi san said that he admired Akihito's works, attending some of his exhibition when he has time and has purchased some of his works from Kirara's (Kagami's wife) gallery to be displayed in some of their establishments. He also knew that Akihito was involved in many charity works and he was interested in collaborating with Akihito for the new program for orphanages in remote areas of Japan. Akihito expressed his willingness to participate as he's also interested with the program, he even suggested that they need to involve their kids in this project. Which Akashi san quickly agreed with. They ended the chat with a promise to keep in touch. _See Reiji, mommy can help you to you know_. Truth is, after interacting with Akashi Tetsuya san, Akihito started to entertain his husband's idea that maybe it was good after all if Reiji was in a relationship with Yuu Chan. He was well aware that Akashi Seijuurou choose to not get involved with the underworld, probably this will encourage Reiji to stay away from that world either. _Well, a mother can hope right?_ In the silence of his car, Akihito smiles at the idea of his family hearing about this progress.

He arrived at home to find his husband having his monthly check up with Dr. Midorima Shintaro. Upon seing the doctor, Akihito suddenly remembered that he saw Akashi Tetsuya san years ago at the hospital..wait he still have pictures of that day when Reiji met the Baby.. Oh my god...I hope my memory didn't fool me.. After greeting his husband and the Doctor, AKihito shuts himself in his workroom. Lookin for those old pictures in his laptop, then after 15 minutes searching he found exactly what he was looking for. Looking at the baby it was no doubt that that was Yuuma chan and the light blue haired mom holding the baby basket was Akashi Tetsuya for sure. Akihito was stunned, don't know what to think of this. He then reproduced the picture to show it to his husband.

Later that night Ryuichi looking back at the picture, his mind can't help remembering the silly prophecy years ago which now doesn't seem so silly anymore. If that was true, surely it would be a very good thing indeed. It's good that there were upcoming projects that made their families closer. Something needs to be done, Ryuichi smirks.


End file.
